Speak now
by InuYashaxx3
Summary: Kagome returns after being gone for 4 years, with her 3 year old daughter. How will everyone react to the news? And whos the father? Alot could happen in 4 years.
1. Coming Back

**Speak now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 1: Coming back.**

Kagomes POV

I smiled a sad smile as I looked up at the building that held so much memories. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am 24 years old. I started walking into the building, my raven black hair bouncing as I took each step. It was naturally wavy and curled at the bottom. I hoped that I wouldn't have to face anyone, at least now. My brown eyes looked for my old bosses door. I had quickly found it and knocked. Even though my life has changed, my office clearly didn't.

"Come in" An old voice said and I had smiled and opened the door.  
"Kagome welcome back!" the older woman said and smiled.  
"Its good to be back Kaede" I said with a warm smile, and Kaede had returned one.  
"How is she?"  
Kaede was the only one who had knew about my daughter, I didn't tell my best friends, nor the father. I just couldn't. Because of Kaede I had been able to take time off and take care of my baby. I felt as if I owed Kaede. So i had promised her to come back.  
"Shes doing good, thank you."  
Kaede sat back in her chair.  
"Now if your going to come back to the show, I'm going to need you to sign one thing." Kaede said and had opened her desk and took out a single piece of paper with fine print, she then took out a "Final act" pen and set it in front of me.  
I nodded and started to read the paper over. The Final Act was something my friends and I had heard about a few years ago, we all had decided to try out for this show and lucky enough most of them made it and than the show, "Inuyasha" was created. The show was about 4 friends going on a quest to defeat there enemy. They are all going after the same thing, the shikon jewel, I had loved the show idea, we got to travel to beautiful places to film. My friends and I were picked because lets just say we are different. We had all came from a part in Japan were there were demons, monks, demons slayers, half demons, and what I was, a priestess. We all had different powers and were perfect for the show. I know, its weird isn't it? Thats what i thought when my family and I had first moved to Tokyo. But as life went on I had learned that we had moved there because my family had knew of the powers I had, when I didn't. I was glad my family cared so much for me. The Final Act is the last season of the show. Its sad when you think about it. 26 more episodes and our lives will change, well after we finish filming the last movie. Once I finished reading, I had signed my name.

"So when do I start again?"  
"We would like for you to come in to the studio tomorrow for an interview."  
I nodded and started to hand Kaede the sheet but stopped halfway in my tracks and my eyes widened and then sadness flew into them.  
" What about Kimi? Shes at my moms for the rest of the night and a bit of tomorrow but, what happens when we travel around? I cant just leave her..." I signed. Kimi was my little angel. No way was I giving up seeing my baby for the show.  
"Kagome there's no way i would ask you to leave your child. Of course you can bring her, please do. I would really love to see her again. Shes your little girl. When we travel I can find someone on set to watch her."

I smiled and gave her the contract and with that I thought about how I was ready to be with my friends again, be at work again, and start a better life with Kotomi.  
"Thank you." I said and gave Kaede a hug. Kaede smiled  
"Go have some fun child." Then got serious again.  
"But be here tomorrow for the interview by 2:30."  
I giggled and than nodded. Just like old times. I then opened the door to the office and left, slowly shutting it behind me. I scanned the halls with my big brown eyes to make sure I didn't bump into anyone. I then quickly left the studio and drove to a nearby mall. I had decided to buy a new outfit for the interview. On my way home I hummed to myself and decided to take a long bath. Something I haven't done in a while. I thought about how mine and Kotomi's life will change, About an hour later, I was in my pj's and cleaning the dishes. I had just eaten sushi and was sleepy. I then picked up the phone and called my moms house.

"Hello?" A voice so familiar beamed into the phone and Kagome couldn't help but smile.  
"Hey mom, how is everything?"  
"Hey Hun, everything's good here, Kimi is just about to go to bed, do you want to talk to her?"  
"Yes please" I said as i sat down onto my bed.  
"Mama!" said a very energetic 3 year old Kotomi.  
"Hello my beautiful blossom, how are you?"  
"I'm sweepy mama, but I'm happy you called!"  
I smiled.  
"Kimi, are you being good for your grandma?"  
Kimi paused for a moment  
"Of course Mama!"  
Kagome could hear the smile in her angels voice.  
"Hunnie, I'll be a little late picking you up tomorrow-"" I started but Kimi had cut me off.  
"Don't worry Mama! I know this job is important to you! Grandma told me!"  
" I love you my little angel"  
" Wove you too Mama. Nighty night."  
"Sleep tight" I said. Kimi gave her grandma the phone and skipped off to bed.  
"Mom I'll be over at about 4:30 to pick her up. Thank you for taking care of her."  
"Its my pleasure darling. You know how much I love her and you. Now go get some sleep."  
"Thanks mom. See you." I said and hung up. I got under the covers and yawned,

I thought about my friends as i rolled over, but mostly i thought about the father of my baby, _I knew I had to tell him _I thought and signed. Kimi needed her father. I remember the night that had changed my life forever. I wondered to sleep and dreamt about Kimi's father, I had dreamt about Inuyasha.

**Sorry it sucks so far but i promise it will get better! Thanks for reading! :)  
Please let me now what you think and review!**


	2. The Return

**Speak now.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha.. :(  
**

**Chapter 2: The return.**

Inuyasha's POV.

I yawned and walked into the studio. Why on my day off, was there a meeting? And why so damn early too? I signed and headed towards the back. I needed something to eat.

" Inuyasha! "

I turned my head and saw Kikyo waking towards me, she was wearing a short black skirt and a white t-shirt. I smiled at my _bride to be._

" Hey babe, how are you?" I said as I kissed her forehead. She smiled and handed me a coffee, i thanked her and we made our way towards the back, where there was a long table, where there was millions of different foods and drinks. Kaede always goes out of her way to make us all happy, which is pretty awesome considering my love for food.. mostly ramen. ( **A/N Mwhaha :P ) **I picked up the last doughnut at the table and smirked happily to myself, then i looked towards Kikyo she wasn't talking, or smiling.. something was the matter.  
" Kikyo ? Whats the matter ? " I asked with concern in my voice. She looked up at me and smiled.  
" Its nothing, Inuyasha.."  
" Is it something to do with the meeting? " I asked confused. Kikyo was Kaede's little sister **( A/N I know Kikyo is older, but to make Kaede look older, Kikyo had to become younger than her. ) **Maybe Kaede has said something to Kikyo about it and it had upset her.  
" No Inuyasha, you know my older sister doesn't really tell me her ideas about the show. "

_Shes not gonna tell me _I thought and nodded. I knew something was wrong but Kikyo wasn't ready to talk about so I wasn't gonna make her. I was about to take a bite of my doughnut when my nose started to twitch, someone, or something i should say was walking towards us and smelt like... wolf. I signed.  
" Inuyasha? " Kikyo said and looked up towards me. " What is it? "  
" I just smelt something... horrible.." I said and looked around. Kikyo giggled.  
" I Could say the same to you mutt " a figure approached from one side of the studio in a black shirt and jeans. He had his long black hair tied back in a pony tail and you could see his elf ears. His bushy wolf tail was in between his legs which was brown. If you cant already guess, hes a wolf demon, and the most annoying one too. He pick up a muffin and took a huge bite out of it.  
" Hey wolf." I said and picked up my coffee. Kikyo had made her way towards another girl who's name was Kagura and was talking to her. I was about to take a bite out of my doughnut when someone smacked me on the back really hard, making me drop my doughnut.  
" Hey Inuyasha " Miroku said and picked up the doughnut... MY doughnut and took a bite.  
"Stupid Monk! " I yelled and reached out to punch him but a hand caught mine  
" Come on Inuyasha no need to fight so early in the morning! " A browned eyed woman said and lowered her hand. He hair was tied back in a low pony tail and she was wearing a pink shirt and faded blue jeans. She was a demon slayer and I wasn't gonna mess with her. Miroku smirked.  
" Sorry Sango. " I said as i looked back at the table. Ew.. there was healthy stuff left.. _This just isn't my day.._ i thought.  
" Thank you Sango, My love! " and then a smack echoed threw the studio,  
" DONT EVER TOUCH MY BUTT AGAIN YOU PREV! " Miroku rubbed his now red cheek and mumble _it was worth it _under his breath. I smirked at my best friend.  
" Morning everyone. " Said a redhead who was also a wolf demon. He hair was in high pigtails and she was wearing a green sweater with Tna pants, her white tail flowing flowing as she walked, and she had a purple iris in her hair and a band that went across her forehead. Her story behind the iris made Kaede want to put it on the show because she says its romantic.

" Morning Ayame. " Miroku said and Ayame laughed at the red hand print on his cheek. Miroku then took a bite of MY doughnut and I twitched. Sesshomaru, my half brother was last to show with his adopted daughter Rin. A little after 9 we were called into a meeting room. We had all taken our seats. When Kaede had walked into the room. The whole gang and Kikyo were here, but many people on the show weren't.  
" You are all most likely wondering why I called a meeting on your day off, well you see theirs been a few changes and we have decided to film the last season of Inuyasha. We shall call it " Inuyasha the final act."  
"But that would mean you have found someone to play Kagomes part. " Sango asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Her eyes were wide.  
" That is correct, we have found someone to play Kagome's part, so that we can start the show. "  
" When do we meet her? " Miroku asked and Sango gave him the death glare.  
" As a matter of fact she is coming in later to do an interview on the final act. I want you to all get the set ready for the meeting. In a bit we will take a break and all go out for lunch. That is all. " Kaede rose and left the room followed by Kikyo. We all sat there in silence. If Kagome wasn't coming back the show would be the same. It's been four years since I've seen her. I had falling in love with her in high school, then we all tired out for the show. Once we had made everything changed. After last season ended. We had gone to a party and things got wild, and i got drunk, so did Kagome. We had a drunken one night stand and then a few days later she left. I don't know why and I have never told anyone the story.  
" Come on Inuyasha. " Kouga said, " We need to get yo work."

Kagomes POV.  
I was putting the finishing touches on my make up and looked in the mirror. I was really nervous. I was wearing a white tank top, a black rib collar and cuff jacket, blue jeans, red Mary Janes, a red chunky bracelet and i had a red grab bag. I was ready for this interview. I smiled at myself in the mirror and then signed. _Who am I kidding?_ _I'm not ready for this interview. _I thought and grabbed my purse and walked out the door. Kaede had told me to come threw the back way so no one would see me. I drove to the studio, listening to the music on the radio, trying to calm myself down. As i pulled into the back I made sure no one was in sight and made my way to the back exit made my way in and quickly to Kaede's office. I knocked and opened the door quickly and shut it behind me, smiling at Kaede.  
" Welcome Kagome. They will be calling you out for your interview soon. Please wait in here until then. I have to go make sure everything is set." She said and shut the door behind her. I smiled and sat down. There was a TV in her office that showed every room in the building. I put it on the channel where the interview was gonna be held and watched as everyone got the set ready. There were all here, all my old friends. It made me nervous but happy at the same time. I couldn't wait to see them all again. Then i saw... him.

Inuyasha's POV.  
" Everything in place Inuyasha? " Kaede asked and I nodded.  
" We are all ready for the interview. " I said and saw the black hair interviewer getting her make up done. It was almost 2:30, and that would be when the interview started.  
" Perfect, everyone could watch the interview form the lobby. " She said and everyone made there way to the lobby. Almost everyone was seated when i got there. We all wanted to see who would play Kagome. Sango then walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn, followed by Ayame who was carrying some pop and then Miroku who was carrying pop as well. They all sat and handed everyone a drink. I reached for the popcorn and took a handful. It was 2:30 now and i paid attention to the TV when the black haired girl came up on the screen. I stuffed the popcorn in my mouth.  
" Hello Japan! My name is Mina Garcia and today on the show we have a special guest here, who is going to be on Inuyasha the final act! Please give a warm welcome for the return of..."

**Teehee, please review! :)  
**


	3. Missed Me?

**Speak Now  
Chapter 3  
I do not own Inuyasha!**

Inuyasha POV.

Fate – Everything happens for a reason. At least that's what I've been told. My life changed 4 years ago and I was getting back on track. I'm engaged to my beautiful finance , have the greatest friends and is on TV. Yet I have this feeling something in my life is missing. But what? Well, the answer to that question was answered today.  
" Please give a warm welcome for the return of..." the interviewer paused and a smile spread across her face... wait what did she mean return of?

Kagomes POV

" Kagome Higurashi!" Mina had called out my name, and I had started walking out onto the set and there was an audience and I smiled and waved at them. Some faces were shocked, others very happy, and others didn't seem too happy. I shook hands with Mina and sat down.  
" Welcome back Kagome! How does it feel to be back?"  
" Thank you" I said smiling, " It feels great."  
Mina nodded and smiled.  
"Lets get started, shall we?"

-  
The interview from that point on was pretty easy and fun. No questions were asked about my leave, and I was pretty happy about that. When i felt the time was best I would tell everyone. The interview was over and I had thanked Mina for having me and went backstage.  
"Come on hurry up! " I could hear someone shouting.  
" Ayame, wait! We cant run as fast as you! "  
" Then exercise more! " Ayame had shouted back.  
" With a body like this, there's no need for exercise! " Miroku had shouted back then a slap had echoed across the hall.  
I had stopped dead in my tracks and smiled. It was so good to hear them again. But I was also scared, they would ask me why I left. What would I say?  
"KAGOME ! " the redhead had shouted and jumped on me. She was hugging me so tight I couldn't breath.  
" Kagome! I missed you so much! Heck we all missed you so much! Where did you go? Why did you leave? Man that interviewer didn't ask - "

I mumbled something as the others got closer.  
" What was that? " she said.  
" I said I cant breath! "  
Ayame giggled and let go. " Sorry! "  
I smiled and had tears in my eyes. " Ayame! " I said and hugged her again.

As the rest of the gang ran into the room and saw us. Sango had ran over and hugged us.  
" Kagome! "

I smiled and hugged her. " Sango! "  
Then the guys came over, Miroku Kouga and Sesshomaru had all made there way over to me and gave me a hug, Well Sesshomaru didn't, he just simply nodded and that was enough for me. Sesshomaru wasn't much to show hes emoticons.  
" Ah Kagome! Looking as amazing as ever. " Miroku said and smiled. I thanked him and looked around.  
" Inuyasha... ? "  
His dog ears twitched when I said his name. Now the tears were really coming. I smiled and threw my arms around him. I missed him so much. After that night, I had fallen in love with Inuyasha. Well I had always been in love with him, but after leaving I knew for sure.

I felt his arms wrap tightly around me and I heard him whisper,  
" Where did you go Kagome? I missed you."  
" I.. I missed you so much Inuyasha. " I said and saw someone else walking towards us.

" Inuyasha! " A female called out. Inuyasha let go of me and smiled a sad smile. One to make the fan girls weak in the knees, even if it was more sad then happy. Inuyasha turned around and took the girl... wait a second. Kikyo? He took Kikyo's hand?

Inuyasha POV

I couldn't believe it, Kagome was back. It was a great feeling, but after a year I realized she wasn't coming back I had to let my feelings for her go, that was hard and I'm getting married.. to Kikyo, I cant love Kagome. She broke my heart 4 years ago.  
" You must remember Kikyo..." I started.  
Kagome nodded.  
"Well .. Kikyo and I are.. "  
" Getting married! " Kikyo finished. The whole room was silent now and Kagome's eye... twitched?  
" That is... " Kagome started. " Great! " She hugged Kikyo. " I'm so happy, for the both of you! " Kagome said. I was shocked. Kagome never liked Kikyo.

Kagome hugged me next. Her scent.. I missed it. Kagome smelt so good. She let go of me and smiled. Then looked at her watch.  
" Oh well look at the time, I gotta run. Promised to meet my mom. " Kagome said smiling, " It was great seeing you all again, I'll talk to you all later, Bye! " Kagome said and started to walk away  
" Wait Kagome! " Sango yelled but Kagome said it was important and that we should all get together later and ran off. Kouga smacked me in the back of the head and mumbled idiot. I just don't get girls, and I thought I knew my best friend the best. I guess things change in 4 years.

Kagomes POV

How could he? Hes getting married ! Ugh I'm such an idiot! I thought I would come here and tell him about our daughter and he would tell me that he loved me and that we would be a happy family and Kimi would finally have a father! I opened my car door and slammed it shut.  
" SIT! " I yelled and banged my head on the steering wheel. I heard a big bang and looked up to see Inuyasha had been walking out of the building and was now laying on the ground his leg in the air twitching. I covered my mouth shock. I was just about the open the door when Kikyo came and helped him up. I looked on with range and drove out of the parking lot. I had to pick up MY daughter anyways.

-

Today was crazy. I had the interview, I got to see my friends again , and figured out the father of my baby is getting married. I walked into Kimi's room and smiled at her. She was in her bed fast asleep, and snuggling her Teddy close. I sat down at the end of her bed and kissed her forehead.  
" Mommy..."  
" Yes angel? " Just a minute ago, she was sound asleep.  
" Will I ever, meet my daddy? Grandma told me stories of you and Daddy." She said sitting up and scratching her eye.  
Tears filled my eyes. Kimi wanted a daddy more than anything.. and I couldn't give it to her. Not with Kikyo... he would leave her to take care of me and Kimi and I don't want him to do that because he feels he has to and he really loves Kikyo, it would be horrible.  
" Mama, are you crying?" Kimi smelt the air. Just like her father. Her tiny dog ears twitched.  
" No sweetie," I said and smiled, " You will meet your daddy soon, he will be here soon. Now go back to sleep, Kim "  
She smiled, " Okay Mama!" I kissed her forehead again and she drifted off into a sleep where her dreams would take her places, and too people, I couldn't take her or give her anymore. I signed and went into the family room and picked out a book to read. I sat down and flipped to a page and started reading.

_ DING DONG!_

I looked up from my book confused and at the time _" who's at the door at 10:30 at night?" _I thought confused and put my book down. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

" KAGOME!" Sango yelled and hugged me.  
" Hi!" I said smiling and was attacked by Ayame.  
" I told you we would find her house by finding her scent"  
My eye twitched, and they both laughed.

" Listen Kagome," Sango started, " We were wondering if you wanted to come out to a club with us? Everyone's gonna be there."  
"Everyone?" I asked.  
" Just us, Kikyo, and the guys and hopefully you!" Ayame said smiling.  
" I cant go." I said._ And no its not because Kikyo is gonna be there, why would you think that? Its because I have a daughter remember? _  
" Don't tell me, is it because Kikyo? We saw how upset you got as you were leaving."

My eye twitched again. If only they could read minds.  
" No way! Its not cause of Kikyo! Its just... I'm busy.."  
" On a Friday night?" Ayame said and stepped into my house and looked around, " You don't look to busy to me." She said smirking.  
Sango grabbed my arm, " So your coming!"  
" Guys! I really can't!" I started, " Its just that..."  
" Mama?" A little voice said from the end of the hall way. A tiny figure appeared from the end of the hallway, and her big golden eyes staring the 2 strangers inside the front hallway.  
" Mama..?" 

**cliff hanger! XD  
I am so sorry for not posting in ages. I just had writers block.. and I know what your thinking, WHAT? ITS ONLY THE 3RD CHAPTER! But I wanted to put something up, sorry it sucks :P  
But Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! Oh and School starts Monday! -.-**


	4. Meet Kimi

_**Speak Now**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! I cant tell you how happy I was to get them. (:**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_" On a Friday night?" Ayame said and stepped into my house and looked around, " You don't look to busy to me." She said smirking.  
Sango grabbed my arm, " So your coming!"  
" Guys! I really can't!" I started, " Its just that..."  
" Mama?" A little voice said from the end of the hall way. A tiny figure appeared from the end of the hallway, and her big golden eyes staring the 2 strangers inside the front hallway.  
" Mama..?"_

I looked at Sango and Ayame, there confused faces staring right back at me.  
" Kagome...?"  
I now looked towards Kimi, she was holding her teddy, her golden eyes looking at the strangers in the front hallway. I made the first move after what seemed like forever, and started walking towards Kimi. I smiled at her and she seemed less confused and smiled back as I picked her up and made my way back to Ayame and Sango.  
" She has dog ears..?" Sango said, looking at Kimi's ears. Kimi's dog ears twitched causing the two to jump back.  
" Just like..."  
Taking a deep breath, I looked at Ayame and Sango and smiled, " Ayame, Sango I would like you too meet my Daughter, Kimi."  
There eyes both fell on Kimi who smiled and waved at them, what are they gonna say? Where they gonna judge me? Tell everyone?  
" Kimi, this here is Auntie Sango, and here's Auntie Ayame. You remember when I told you about them right?"  
Kimi looked at me and Nodded. " Auntie.."  
Ayame blinked a few times as if she was finally coming back to earth.  
" Kagome.. shes so .. cute! Why didn't you tell us about her sooner?" She said giggling and rubbed Kimi's ear causing her to smile at Ayame.

" But I don't understand..." Sango said confused still. Ayame nodded, "you have to tell us everything."  
I nodded in agreement. "I'm just going to put Kimi back to bed, say goodnight my beautiful blossom."  
" Good night Kimi!" Ayame said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at her, " I was talking about Kimi..." I said smirking.  
" Oh..." Ayame said and laughed. " Oops."  
" Nighty night Auntie Sango and Ayame!" Kimi said smiling and waved as I put her down and she rain back down the hallway and into her room.  
"Alright you two!" I said clapping my hands together, " We have a lot to talk about, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, deal?"

"Deal" Sango said and spat on her hand and put it out. I looked at her confused then down at her hand and watched as Ayame did the same.  
" Um ... Ew?"  
"Come on! We did this in high school all the time!" Ayame said.  
"Shes right you know." Sango said smirking.  
" Yea but -"  
Ayame took her cell phone out with her other hand and smirked at me. " I'm telling."  
I quickly spat on my hand and put it out and we all shook hands.  
" Okay wheres the bathroom? I gotta wash my hands."

We were all sitting down now in the family now, listening to Sango talk on her cell phone to Miroku saying how something came up and they couldn't make it anymore, and how she was telling him to keep his hands to himself. A about a minute she got off the phone with Miroku, and looked at me.  
" Alright, start talking Higurashi." Ayame said.

And I told them. I told them how 4 years ago Inuyasha and myself got drunk and had a one night stand. And how a few days later I had found out I was pregnant and had to leave.  
" I didn't want to ruin his life, I mean if I told him I was pregnant he would have hated me, he would feel as if he needed to be with me because of the baby, Inuyasha didn't love me. We were only friends. He loved Kikyo.. that night was a mistake. " _Even if it meant everything to me.. _I thought.  
" What are you gonna do now? I mean... with Kikyo and everything... they are engaged you know.."  
" I know.. and now I realized I made a huge mistake in waiting to tell him.. because now I might ruin there relationship!"

And I continued, about how I raised Kimi with my mom and Souta's help for 4 years then came back to the show.  
" And now we are here talking about it." I finished and looked at them. Waiting for them to call me a slut, but you know what? I wouldn't care if they did, I have a daughter who means the world to me. I took a deep breath and waited.  
" Kagome...You could have told us, we would have helped you. We would have never judged you and supported you threw it." Sango said and held my hand and smiled.  
" Yeah, we would have. Your strong Kagome for going threw that all by your self." Ayame said, " But what are you going to do when Inuyasha sees Kimi? I mean there they only people I know who have dog ears."  
I hugged them both, " Thank you guys, Don't worry, I have a plan!"  
" This is going to be good." Ayame said smiling. " Well its getting late, we better get going."

I yawned and nodded in agreement. "You right... Thank you again. For listening and everything, but please don't tell. When I feel the time is right, Ill let Inuyasha know."

They both nodded and put on there shoes and coats, as they were walking out the door Sango looked at me and said, " Oh right ! I forgot to tell you, tomorrow we have a autograph signing! And Kaede wants you to be there."

Well this was sudden... " Alright!" I smiled and it slowly faded away, " But.. Kimi .."

" Don't worry! I'm not signing autographs Kagome, I can watch Kimi, but can you bring her to the signing?"  
I nodded, " Yes I can, she will be happy to come to work with Mommy." I said smiling. " Thank you again!" I hugged them both and waved and shut the down and signed. Tomorrow will be... interesting.

The autograph signing was at a small cafe downtown, I was now walking towards the cafe and holding Kimi's hand.

" Mama, do I have to wear this hat?" Kimi said playing with it. I looked at her and signed. I felt bad that I was hiding her adorable little ears.  
" Yes sweetie only for a few hours. Now remember what I said, Don't tell anyone about your dog ears, alright?"  
Kimi nodded. " Okay mama, but why?"  
" Because Kimi.. theirs gonna be someone with dog ears too but -"  
" Daddy will be there?" Kimi said smiling.  
_Uh oh... _I thought to myself, _What should I say? _

"No Kimi... but you can't talk about your dog ears for now.. You will understand why soon Kimi." I said as we walked into the cafe.  
" Okay Mama..." Kimi said and we kept on walking. I had decided that today I will tell them all about my daughter... but not about who was the father.. that's something I wasn't ready for.

" Kagome!" Ayame said as we made our way into the cafe and she ran up to us.

"Ayame." I said and smiled as I watched Kimi hug Ayame's leg.

" Hello Auntie Ayame!" Kimi said and was hugging her leg. Ayame looked at me and smiled big, " So cute!" She started, " Kagome you gotta go take your seat, they have already started!" I nodded and kissed Kimi's forehead and told her I would be back in a bit, and that I'm just outside the cafe.

" You be good for Auntie Ayame!" I said and ran outside the cafe and took the empty seat in the middle.

" Kagome, your late.." I looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at me. Of course I got the chair beside him. I smiled. " Sorry, I was a little busy."

Inuyasha smiled back, that smiled that would make anyone go weak in the knees. "Thats okay." he said and turned back towards the fan that came by and started talking to them. I smiled as a fan came up to me and signed an autograph, I guess today wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

And an hour or so of taking pictures, laughing and having a good time with Inuyasha and the rest of the cast Kimi came outside, and walked over to my chair and tugged at my jacket. I turned towards her and smiled.  
" Mama, Auntie Ayame wants to know if its okay if she can buy me a snack?"

" Thats okay sweetie." I said. I was happy to see she still hadn't had taken her hat off even though she was inside. _Poor thing.. _I thought _I'll make it up to her, I promise._

By this time Inuyasha had turned around and was looking at Kimi, Kimi had looked at Inuyasha and saw his dog ears. Her eyes widened and he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and then looked at me. " Bye Mama!" She said and ran back inside.

" Mama?" Inuyasha had asked and was looking at me confused.  
I took a deep breath. " Thats my daughter Inuyasha."  
He looked taken back by that one, but a fan had came over to him and asked for his autograph. We were soon told that we were done for the day and I rushed inside to buy a coffee. I walked over to Ayame and Kimi and sat down beside Kimi and kissed her forehead, I took her hand and walked over to the rest of the cast and I knew I had to tell them and now seemed right. They had looked at me and were now looking at the 3 year old toddler holding on to my hand.  
" Everyone... This is my daughter.. Kimi this is everyone." I said smiling.  
"Hi Everyone!" Kimi said and waved and looked at Inuyasha's dog ears again before looking at the whole gang again.

" Your daughter..?" Kouga had asked. Looking shocked.

I nodded.  
" Who's the lucky guy?" Miroku said and winked and I smiled.  
"Well" - I had started but was cut off.  
" She is so cute!" Sango said smiling and I had looked at her and she winked back at me. I mouthed thank you.

" Shes cute" Kouga said and patted the back of her head. Kimi giggled and I smiled. After telling Kimi everyone's name she sat down to play with a toy she brought along, and I really had to use the washroom so I has asked Sango to keep an eye on her as I walked towards the washroom.

Inuyasha POV

I couldn't believe it. Kagome has a daughter. So that's why she left, I looked over at her daughter Kimi, who was playing with some blocks. She looked like Kagome, black hair and her face, but her eye colour was different. I went over and sat beside Kimi and smiled.  
" Mind if I join?"  
She looked at me, smiled and passed me a few blocks. " I'm building a castle" she said, " For my teddy" Kimi said proudly and smiled.

" Thats a pretty good castle you got going there." I said and she started explaining each room to me. She was a cute kid.

Kagomes POV.

I walked out of the bathroom and was shocked to see what I saw. Inuyasha and Kimi spending time together, it was beautiful. They were spending father daughter time together, even if they didn't know. I could feel the tears but I shook them off. I couldn't cry. I walked towards them and smiled as I heard them talking.  
" Well you see, if you move this block and then add these blocks, your teddy now has a bigger room and you could add a few more, and it now has a bathroom." Inuyasha said, moving blocks around.

" Your right, thanks Inuyasha!" Kimi said smiling holding her teddy. I watched them for a little longer and signed as I walked towards them, " Hey Kimi, its time to go home." I said. "Its getting late."  
" But Mama I'm having fun with my new friends." Kimi said looking up at me, smiling. I smiled back.  
" I know sweetie, but its almost your bed time. We gotta go home and make dinner. Start cleaning up your things." I said, she signed and nodded and started packing up her blocks and teddy in her backpack. Inuyasha stood up and smiled at me.

" You got a cute kid Kagome." Inuyasha said

" Thanks Inuyasha." I said and smiled. Kimi came over and held on to my leg.  
" All ready mama!" She said. I nodded and smiled. "Thanks for playing with me Inuyasha!" Kimi said and was now smiling at him.  
" No problem." He said and smiled at her.  
" Bye Inuyasha." I said and picked up Kimi and started to walk to my car after I said my goodbyes to everyone. 

Inuyasha POV

"Bye Kagome." I said as I watched her walk towards her parked car with Kimi looking at the cafe while in Kagome's arms. _Whoever the father was, is a lucky men_, I thought and started walking towards my own car.

Kagomes POV  
I had just put Kimi to bed after eating dinner and giving her a bath. She had a fun day, so did I. I was cleaning the dishes when I got a text message from Sango. It was a picture message and when I opened my phone I was shocked to see the picture. It was so cute, and beautiful. I saved the picture as my screen saver on my phone, and looked at it. It was a picture that had been taken at the cafe of Inuyasha and Kimi, sitting on the floor playing with Kimi's block. Spending father and daughter time together, like how it should be.

**Thanks for reading. Please review! (:**


	5. Ayame and Sango

Inuyasha Speak Now

Chapter 5  
**Disclaimer **:**I don't own, "Inuyasha the final act" or anything Inuyasha.**

" _NOW ! Wind Scar !" Inuyasha yelled as his sword hit the ground, the wind scar went up towards the air, hitting Hakudoshi. _

_Miroku started undoing the beads that keep the wind tunnel shut, Shippou looked at Miroku with widen eyes. " Your using the wind tunnel?"  
" I wont let you !" Hakudoshi said, his head floating in the air. His body was destroyed by Inuyasha's wind scar. A bunch of Naraku's poisonous insects were flying around Hakudoshi's head, if those stayed than there was no way Miroku could use the wind tunnel, if he sucked up those insects the poison would kill him, but in a matter of seconds they flew away . " What's going on? Why aren't you protecting me?"  
Kagura looked up at Hakudoshi, " It looks like Naraku has giving up on you."_

" _Silence ! I wont DIE !" He yelled down at her as miasma filled the air, hiding Hakudoshi and Kagura.  
" Miasma !" Shippou yelled._

" _I'll purify it !" I said as I pulled an arrow out of my quiver, and let it go, the arrow flew into the miasma, glowing pink at the top, the miasma disappered quickly.  
" I'm not one of Naraku's tools!" Hakudoshi yelled, flying towards Kagura, with his sword.  
" Kagura ! Run !" Inuyasha yelled, Kagura watched in shocked as Hakudoshi flew towards her.  
" WIND TUNNEL !" Miroku said, opening the wind tunnel. The impact that the wind tunnel had stopped Hakudoshi from hurting Kagura, and he started flying towards Miroku .  
" NO !" Hakudoshi yelled, in a matter of second's everything would be done and Hakudoshi would be gone from this world -_

" And CUT!" Kaede yelled from her seat. Miroku quickly closed the wind tunnel and Hakudoshi's head feel from the air, his body grew back in a matter of seconds and he stood up, walking off the set.  
" Bring in the doll." Kaede said as a man ran on with a head of a doll, Miroku would suck that up and not the real Hakudoshi. Thats how it always work. This was a show of course.

As they set up, I looked around the set. We were standing on a mountain right now, filming a scene for the first episode of "Inuyasha ! The final act." The wind blew my hair off my face and I smiled. We always want this show to seem realistic and be different so we filmed outside when needed, and the powers, the demons, half demons, monks, demon slayers and priestess were all real of course. We all went to high school at " Shikon no tama demon high," which form the name you can tell that it isn't a normal high school.

" Kagome.." Inuyasha said, not moving. I looked over at him, and blinked. " Its good to have you back." He said and I smiled at him.

" Okay.. and open the wind tunnel .. in 3.. 2... ACTION !" She yelled. Miroku sucked up the doll , which was supposed to be Hakudoshi's head. We finished the scene and the rest of the episode. I was pretty happy to be able to go home for the day, Kimi was waiting at my moms house so I had to stop by and pick her up. I said my goodbyes, and got changed. Then I went outside to my car, I was in the middle of unlocking my car when Sango and Ayame came up to my car.

" Kagome !" Sango yelled, " Lets do something tonight"  
I looked at the two of them closely. Ayame, the beautiful redheaded wolf demon, and Sango the beautiful brunette demon slayer.  
" I don't know.. I mean I still have to pick up Kimi, and make dinner and -"  
Ayame laughed. " No we mean, maybe we could hang out at your house or something."  
" Yeah ! We would love to get to know Kimi better." Sango said and winked.  
"Plus We can stop and get pizza !" Ayame said smiling

I swear I thought I was gonna start crying, they knew my secret and they are here for me. "That would be nice." I said and smiled. "Thank you."  
"No problem sunshine." Ayame said, " We'll meet you at your house in about 20 minutes." Sunshine.. something Ayame hasn't called me since high school. It was kinda funny, considering Ayame's hair was more closer to the sun colours than mine, but she said it was for the fact that I always had a smile on my face.  
"Okay, see you then." I said and smiled, as I got into my car.

They both smiled, nodded, and walked towards Sango's car.  
As I pulled out of my parking space, I had a weird feeling in my gut like someone was watching me. I looked around, no one was in sight other an Ayame and Sango who were pulling out of the parking lot. I pushed the feeling aside, It was probably just my imagination. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards my mom's house, unaware that there were 2 eyes watching my every move.

I watched Kagome walk to her car, watched her turn to talk to Sango and Ayame, I shouldn't be at the set today, but when I heard Kagome was back I had to come and see for myself if the rumours were true, and sure enough they were. It was what I always wanted.

"_I don't know.. I mean I still have to pick up Kimi, and make dinner and -"_  
Her voice.. I missed that voice. I missed her- Wait a second.. Kimi ? Who's Kimi?  
_"We would love to get to know Kimi better."_

Was Kimi Kagomes roommate ? Of course not, Kagome would be able to go out if she had a roommate.

" _We'll meet you at your house in about 20 minutes."  
_I watched them depart, still in thought. When I remembered that at the autograph signing the other day , Kagome had brought her daughter , but I didn't catch a name, so this Kimi was Kagome's daughter huh ? But she isn't married, she doesn't wear a ring.. Who could be the father?  
My fist tighten. No one deserves to be with Kagome, unless its me. Once the parking lot was cleared I drove away in my car. _Whoever this guy may be,_ I thought_ I wont let them have Kagome._

After picking up Kimi and driving home, I opened the door to see my house, a total mess. _Oh my .. gosh, _I thought. I didn't even think about the house when I told Ayame and Sango they could come.. and It was a mess. I looked at the clock , I had about 10 minutes until the pizza was done and then it would take them another 5 minutes to get here. I put Kimi down and shut the door. "Kimi..."  
" Yes Mama ?" Kimi asked looking up at her mom.

" I need your help with something.."  
" Yes..?" Kimi said, her dog ears twitched and she smiled huge. I smiled at her daughter, one thing about Kimi was that she liked being asked to help with thing, no matter what task was thrown at her. I decided to turn this into a game. " Lets play the cleaning game,"I started and Kimi's smiled dropped a little. " But, lets change the rules. We can make it tag. Ill be it and you have to run away from me, picking up things as you go and Ill do the same. Okay ?"

" But Mama.. you said running around the house was a bad thing."  
I looked at the time, _13 minutes_. " I know what I said Kimi, but this time we need to hurry okay?"  
Kimi nodded, turned and started running towards the living room, picking up small things along the way. It wasn't a huge mess but she didn't want her friends seeing it. I walked fast to where Kimi was going and picked up things she messed, putting them back into place, in 10 minutes everything was done and looked nice. I smiled as I saw Kimi put one of her toys into place.  
" Thats my little girl !" I said and picked her up and kissed her check. She hugged me and then the doorbell rang. She looked puzzled as I walked towards the door with her in my hands.

" Daddy..?" Kimi whispered looking at the door. It made my heart sink. Kimi needed Inuyasha. I had to let him know soon. I smiled sadly at Kimi and said, " No darling, its not Daddy." I opened the door and saw Ayame and Sango, Sango holding the pizza. Kimi's eyes widen when she saw the pizza.  
" Pizza !" Kimi said and smiled wiggling out of my arms. Ayame put a hand on Kimi's head. " You must be hungry, eh sunshine?" Ayame said smiling at Kimi, and it made me smile.  
Kimi nodded and stood tall, "Come on in!" She said.

Sango laughed, "Hey what if we had been strangers would pizza? Would you still let us in?" Kimi looked between me, Ayame and Sango and nodded, smiling big making us 3 laugh.  
" Just like her father" Sango mumbled under her breath, walking into the house with Ayame. We sat in the kitchen and ate the pizza, Sango and Ayame asked questions to Kimi about her, "Whens your birthday?" or " Whats your favourite thing to do?"

Soon enough, the pizza box was empty and Kimi was sitting in her chair, rubbing her eye and she yawned. I smiled and picked her up, " Say goodnight to Auntie Sango and Ayame, Kimi."

Kimi smiled and waved at them.

"Nighty night." She said yawning again. I told Ayame and Sango I'll be right back as I walked upstairs to Kimi's bedroom, I helped Kimi get changed into her Pj's and she got into her bed. " Night Mama." She said, closing her eyes.  
" Night my beautiful blossom" I said, kissing her goodnight.

"Goodnight" I said as I shut her down, leaving it open a peak. I walked back downstairs and saw Ayame and Sango had already started cleaning the dishes. I looked at them, puzzled.

"You don't have to do that." I said, " I can get it later."  
" Its okay Kagome, Ayame and I can do it."

" No its alright, really." I started, " Your the guest, its not fair."  
Sango looked up, holding the spray hose attached to the sink. " Sit down Higurashi."  
" You wouldn't.." I said looking at Sango  
Sango smirked, " I warned ya." She than started spraying me with it, I started laughing." Sango Sango SANGO !"  
Ayame, who's hands where bubbly, threw bubbles at Sango, Sango turned and sprayed her too, as I attacked Sango with a bucket of water, Ayame who had found her way into the fridge had gotten ice and put it down Sango's shirt , who dropped the spray hose, And I grabbed it, Spraying the both of them, then Sango and Ayame both threw bubbles at me, and we all started laughing. We were all soaking wet.  
" Now we have a even bigger mess to clean!" Ayame said.  
Me and Sango pointed at each other saying at the same time, " She started it!"  
Ayame shock her head, " Grab a towel you two." I got up, grabbing a few towels. We started cleaning up the mess, smiling and laughing the whole time.

A little while later, after we finished cleaning we all sat down and watched "Dear John." After some laughing, and crying the movie was done and it was time for Ayame and Sango to go. I walked them to there car and smiled, "Thank you guys for tonight, I really needed it."  
"Anytime Kagome." Sango said and winked. Ayame nodded.  
" Hey Kagome... can I ask you something?" Ayame asked. I nodded, " Of course!"

Ayame paused, then asked "When are you going to tell Inuyasha about.. Kimi?"  
I froze. To be honest I didn't know when I was going to tell him, or how I was going to tell him. I was scared , but I needed to do this. For Kimi. I smiled at the two of them.  
"I was thinking.. maybe tomorrow I can ask him to hang out and tell him, I have to let him know."

" Me and Sango can babysit Kimi if you want. " Ayame said, and Sango nodded.

I smiled at the two of them. "Thank you, that would be great."

I hugged the two of them and said goodbye. I waved as the drove away and watched them drive down the street, and walked back inside.

_So its decided, _I thought._ Tomorrow Kimi's father will know my big secret, but what will he think of me? What will he do? He is getting married.._ I signed.

_Maybe running away wasn't the best idea after all. _

**Sorry for the long wait ! I wont take long to update again!  
Please review (: **


	6. Night of secrets

_Speak now_

_Chapter 6 : Night of secrets._

_I don't own Inuyasha or the Inuyasha! The final act.  
_  
_"Its quiet.." Kagura said, looking around the filed of flowers she was sitting in. Life was leaving her and she could feel it. " There is nobody..Is this it? The end? All alone.."_

I was off stage with the others, watching this scene was heartbreaking.  
_  
" This is the freedom, I've always wanted.." Kagura opened her eyes, looking down on the ground, she was shocked to see a pair of feet. She looked up to see Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened, "Sesshomaru..." _

" _I followed the scent of blood and miasma.." He said, looking down at her. He couldn't do anything to save her and he knew it. No matter how much he wanted to, even if he didn't show it. Kagura smiled to herself,_

" _You must of thought it was Naraku, that's the reason you followed it here isnt it? Are you disappointed that I'm not Naraku? " She said, now looking down.  
" I knew it was you."_

I gasped from offstage. Miroku raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I did not see this coming.

___Kagura's eyes went wide, the wind was strong. Sesshomaru put a hand on his sword, the tenseiga. He know the tensegia couldn't save Kagura. It was already too late._

I had to look away, I couldn't watch anymore. If I watched I would cry and ruin my make up, and get into trouble. Inuyasha chuckled beside me.

_" Are you leaving?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at Kagura.  
" Yes." She replied, not making eye contact. She knew these were her last moments. She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. " I saw you, one last time. Thats all that matters." She thought to herself before disappearing with the wind. Sesshomaru watched the place Kagura just was, expecting her to come back, but she didn't.  
" Wait Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said, who was now behind Sesshomaru with myself and the others. " Did she.. suffer?"  
" She was smiling." Sesshomaru said, before walking away.  
We all looked up at the sky, the free wind blowing in our faces. Kagura was now free.  
_

" CUT. PRINT. BRILLANT. !" Kaede shouted from off stage.  
"That was beautiful." Ayame said from offstage, smiling.  
_Sniff sniff.._ Everyone looked at me. " What is it..?" I said. I wasn't crying..  
" If your not crying then who is?" Shippo asked, looking around.  
Inuyasha was now beside Kouga, who he punched in the shoulder, " Dude, are you crying?" Inuyasha said laughing.  
" No man !" Kouga said whipping his face. " There was just something in my eye."

"So when are you gonna do it?"  
" Do what?" I asked walking out of the change room, changing from my Japanese school girl outfit to a green chiffon sleeveless dress with a brown belt around it. The weather was nice out, and I looked at Ayame and Sango, and blinked a few times confused.  
" You know, tell dog boy that-" I covered her mouth and signed.  
" Soon." I mumbled, "I was just about to go find him."  
"Well get a move on Kagome!" Sango said. " Kikyo is usually all over him and if you want too-"  
" There getting married remember?" I signed. "This isn't going to change anything."  
They both looked down. It would be different if Inuyasha wasn't engaged to Kikyo, but he was.

" I'll go find him now and make plans for dinner or something, I'll call you and tell you whats going on soon." I said and grabbed my bag and walked down the hallway.

" Kagome!" Someone yelled from behind me and I turned around, half expecting to see Sango and Ayame again and was shocked to see a face I haven't seen for years.  
" Hey there Hojo!" I said and smiled at him.  
"How have you been?" He asked, blushing slightly.  
"I've been good thanks, how about yourself?"  
"I've been good, hey Kagome I was wondering if.." I saw Inuyasha walk out from the guys dressing room, and my heart skipped a beat. He looked so good, young and alive. Hes been working out and you could see it threw his shirt, and his dog ears.. I just wanted to -  
"Kagome.. ? Earth to Kagome!" Hojo said waving his hands in front of my face.  
I looked around, Kikyo wasn't in sight. " Sorry Hojo! I gotta go!" I said following after Inuyasha.  
Hojo signed. " Just like the show.."

"Inuyasha !" I said and Inuyasha turned around and smiled at me. Inuyasha was famous for his amazing smile. Ever been smiled at by the one that means the most to you, and your knees go weak and you don't think you can stand anymore without collapsing? Well it was one of those smiles.  
" Kagome, I was just looking for you.."  
I smiled, " You were?" I asked and he nodded. " I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, and you know.. catch up."  
I looked up at him and gasped. " Can you read minds?" I asked and his ears twitched making me laugh. " I mean I was going to ask the same thing, I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight and catch up as friends of course."  
"INUYASHAAAA!" Kikyo said from behind me, I rolled my eyes as Inuyasha looked at Kikyo.  
" Sound's like a plan, I'll see you later then." He said, as he walked over to Kikyo. "Yeah, bye.." I said and watched him walk over to her. He put his arm around her and said something making her laugh as he kissed her cheek, then they both walked away, the perfect happy couple. I turned and walked out of the studio, _maybe this isn't such a good idea.._

" Maybe you shouldn't dress up at all, just go in jeans and a shirt."  
" Are you crazy?" Sango asked and continued to look threw my closet, " This is a big night. Kagome needs to look stunning !" she finished as she threw another dress at me. " Go try this on. " she said shoving me into the bathroom. A few minutes later I came out wearing a black dress. They both shook there heads and passed me the next outfit. Shortly I came out of the bathroom wearing a black high waisted skirt, with black leggings, and a light grey long sleeved shirt, with a darker grey cardigan and light brown Santiage Asos. They both nodded and threw me down onto a chair, putting my hair back in 2 rope braids, then twisting them around to make an elegant bun, and they quickly did my make up.

" There ! It doesn't look as if your going on a date, but it looks as if you care to look nice." Sango said, spinning the chair around and I gasped when I looked into the mirror.  
" Your hair looks adorable!" Ayame said smiling.  
" I love it, thank you, both of you." I said and hugged them. I looked at the time and decided I better go. I kissed Kimi goodbye and told her to behave for Sango and Ayame.  
" You go to sleep when they tell you to, and don't give them a hard time alright?"  
Kimi nodded and kissed me on the cheek. " See you tomorrow Mommy!"  
" Bye Kimi." I said and waved goodbye to Sango and Ayame, and walked to a nice, fancy restaurant. I walked in a looked around_, he really has outdone himself this time_ I thought as I looked around. The restaurant was breathtaking.  
" Excuse me Miss, may I help you be seated?" A older man had smiled at me and I returned one.  
" I'm just waiting for a friend.. well he may be here already. Is there an Inuyasha here?" I asked and he nodded.  
" ahhh, Kagome. Please follow me to where you will be seated for the night." I nodded and followed after him. There in a booth towards the back was Inuyasha, dressed in a white button up shirt and jeans. He smiled in my direction and I took a seat. He had already got us our drinks. Inuyasha smiled at me and lifted his drink up in the air.  
"Cheers."

"And then he had walked around with pink hair dye in his hair for weeks!" Inuyasha finished the story and I couldn't stop laughing.  
" Poor Kouga! Your evil!" I said and took a sip of my drink.  
Inuyasha shurged, " I try." He said and winked.

" Kimi was being watched by my brother Sota while I was out shopping for some grocery's, and I was only gone for maybe an hour. She was maybe 18 months at the time and Sota was taking a nap, but I came home to find her sitting in a pile of rice krispie's with milk all over her and her clothes, and when she realized I was standing in the doorway she looked at me and said. "" Uh Oh!"" and I said to her, "" Uh oh Sota!"" and made him wake up and clean it all up."  
Inuyasha laughed, " What a little bugger." He said smiling.  
_Just like his father.._ I thought and smiled. "It was cute, and when she puts her mind to something, she does it." _Also like her father.._

The night went on, both telling stories about what had happened in the past 4 years. I didn't mention a thing to Inuyasha about Kimi yet, I had planned to soon. We soon left and we started walking into the direction of my house.  
" Look at that" Inuyasha had started, " Its the big dipper."

" The stars are beautiful, I haven't seen this many in a while." I said and smiled up at the sky.  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha started, "Mind if I ask you something?"  
"Inuyasha, theirs something I want to tell you." We both said at the same time then both looked away.  
" Sorry" He said, " You go first."  
"Inuyasha.." I started and sat down on a bench. We were walking threw a big beautiful park, with flowers and a nearby pond. He sat down behind me and looked at me with those big amber eyes. "Your probably wondering why I left for 4 years.."  
He smiled, " I was just about to ask that..."  
" Well," I said, "It's complicated." I signed and looked up at the sky, I was lost for words. I didn't know how to start it.

"_Inuyasha your the father of my baby." I said looking into the mirror. No.. I thought, don't just come out and say it.. _

"_Inuyasha.. I want you to meet my baby.. our baby.." _

" _Inuyasha meet Kimi !" I shook my head.. how in the world was I going to do this?_

Remembering what I had done earlier today in front of the mirror for hours made my nerves calm down a bit, It was now or never.

"Inuyasha, theirs something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now.." I started. " When I left I didn't leave for my own selfish reasons, I left because I was scared.. I was well... pregnant.. and Inuyasha .. shes yours."  
Inuyasha eyes widened, " Why didn't you tell me?"  
" Honestly, I was scared of what you would think of me, what everyone else would think of me. I decided the best thing to do was pack up and run away from it all, but it clearly wasn't. Leaving everyone behind was the dumbest decision I made, but I got the best thing in my life out of it, my beautiful baby girl.. OUR beautiful baby girl Kotomi, and she needs her father in her life. I'm not asking you to break things off with Kikyo, and you must hate me from keeping your own daughter from you for 4 years, but please Inuyasha please be there for Kimi."  
We sat there, in silence for a little while when finally Inuyasha smiled at me.  
" Kagome I don't hate you from keeping it from me. I understand you scared and I'm just glad you told me I want to be there for you and Kimi to support you, but I'm getting married..."  
I cut in, " I understand that, I just want you to be in our daughters life. She needs her father." I took a breath, " Inuyasha, your happy now, I can't ask you to leave Kikyo, your both so happy, but Kotomi, she needs her father in her life."  
He stood up, and for a second there I thought he was going to walk away but he looked down at me and smiled. " Shall we?" He put out his hand for me to take.  
" But.. where are we going?"  
" I want to meet my little girl, Kotomi." Inuyasha said and smiled. I smiled taking his hand and standing up, then both letting go as we walked to my place.

When we got there she was already fast asleep I guess the news had finally hit him when he saw her, because Inuyasha need to sit down and take some time to let it all in, but soon he was back on his feet and we stood in the doorway to Kimi's bedroom, watching her sleep.

"She looks like you." Inuyasha said, " She has your hair colour, and your face."  
" But she has your eyes, and your dog ears, I said and pinched his ears.  
He smiled down at her. "Shes beautiful."

I elbowed him and smiled. " We did a pretty good job of making a kid eh?" I said jokingly and Inuyasha laughed quietly. I slowly closed Kimi's door and we went into the kitchen and made Inuyasha some coffee. He sat there, with a thinking look on his face and finally asked, "When should we tell her?"  
"Thats a good question.." I started, " I never really thought of a good time to tell her, but I think we should wait a bit. I mean shes always wanted her father in her life, but I don't know how she'll take the news at first, shes just a little girl..." Inuyasha seemed a little disappointed, but I put my hand on top of his and smiled, " I promise soon." and he smiled back.  
" What about everyone on the show?" He asked.  
" I think we should wait until Kotomi knows to tell everyone else." Inuyasha nodded again, I know deep down he agreed with what I was saying, even if he wanted to be a father to Kotomi now, its only fair if we wait for the prefect timing I think at least.

It was getting late and Inuyasha had to leave. I walked him to the door, when I remembered there had been a question I've been meaning to ask him all night.

" Inuyasha, what about Kikyo? I don't want to her to be angry with you when she finds out." I said and he paused at the door and looked at me.  
"Kikyo will understand, shes a good person. I'm sure she'll be fine with it" Inuyasha said, and he seemed to be positive with his answer.

"Hey Inuyasha..?"  
"Yeah?" He asked, his ears twitched slightly.  
I smiled at him, "Thank you." and he smiled back at me, and I gave him a quick hug. "Good night."  
"Night." He said and walked out of my house, and got into his car and off he went. I shut the door and locked it behind me and check on Kimi one last time before heading off to bed. I sat on Kimi's bed and smiled at her as she slept. She looked so peaceful. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders and everything would be right soon, Kimi would have her father in her life, and she'll be even more happy than she is now. I kissed her on the forehead and shut the door behind me, happy with the way things turned out. I can finally breath easy again.

That is, I didn't know bridezilla had different plans in mind.

**I am so sorry for the long wait in between! Life has been crazy, with my uncle's passing, school, and so many crazy things going on, I didn't have time to write, and i feel horrible for leaving y'all hanging for a while there, but I promise to keep writing more often and update sooner, because reading your reviews mean so much to me3 Thank you! **

**Please keep those reviews coming(;**

**InuYashaxx3**


	7. A date?

_Speak Now_

_Chapter 7: A date?_

_I do not own Inuyasha nor InuYasha the final act .. (_

_**Bold and italic = Kaede.**_

_Italic = the final act_

_Underlined and italic = Kaedes flashbacks.__  
_

"_Kikyo, You lose."_

_I looked up at the flying figure above in the sky. He looked like he was getting closer and closer. He smirked down at the woman he was trying to kill and went for it. I threw myself on top of Kikyo. I didn't have any arrows left, I had used it to shoot the jewel that was in Kikyou. _

_Whether its my lose or not, Naraku, this is something you'll only figure out in the end._

"_**Thank you for the herbs Jinenji !" said a little girl in a pink Kimono. Kaede had taken 3 sisters out to bring some medicine herbs back to the village. Kaede said goodbye to Jinenji and his mom as they made there way back to the village, all carrying baskets full of herbs. **_

"_**Kaede-sama?" The middle child ask, wearing the green kimono.  
"Yes dear?" Kaede said, the village nowhere in sight.**_

"_**Can you tell us about your sister?"**_

"_Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled now standing only a few feet in front of me and Kikyo just saving us from the attack._

"_Only one shard remains," Naraku said, smirking. "I'm interested how you'll fight me without Kikyo around."_

_**Keade, keeping her eyes ahead started, "My sister was born a miko... She used her powers for the good of the villagers. Preventing any demons from getting closer to us… Even in diseases or danger, she fought with them."  
"She sounds like she was a great woman." The oldest one said, now looking at Kaede.  
Kaede nodded and smiled. "She still is a strong, pride, beautiful priestess..." Kaede looked at the tree of ages as they pass it, memories flowing into her mind all at once.**_

_Inuyasha took a step back and turned around to look at Kikyo, "Kikyo?"  
_

"_Kikyos done for."_

_Kaede pointed an arrow at the tree in front of her, shaking, she let the arrow go flying in the air, but missed and the arrow landed with all the others on the ground, that she had tried hitting the tree with  
Its no use.. Kaede thought, I'll never be as good as my sister Kikyo._

_She pulled out another arrow, having great form but shaking as she tried to stay steady, trying to point her arrow in the middle of the tree_

"_I'm impressed Kaede." Said Kaede's older sister, Kikyo walking towards her._

_Kaede put the arrow down and smiled, "Kikyo!" How dearly Kaede loved her older sister. Kikyo smiled as she walked towards her little sister, and Kaede remembered the night before when she awoke in the middle of the night and saw Kikyo put on lipstick. She looked beautiful, and Kaede wanted to tell her so badly._

"_Um, Sister Kikyo, can I tell you something..?"  
Kikyo went down on one knee, so she was Kaede's height. "Yes, what is it..?"  
Kaede looked at her sister, she always looked beautiful. She didn't want Kikyo to know she was up late. "Oh, it's nothing.. forget it." Kaede decided to not say anything at all._

" _All right." Kikyo said in somewhat a laugh. She stood up, holding on to the herbs she just picked from the forest and continued walking._

_**I wanted to see Kikyo look beautiful, and I wanted to do what I could to help her. I thought I was the only one in the world who had such thoughts about my sister.**_

_While Kikyo was off slaying a demon with Inuyasha, Kaede had to take care of a poor bandit, Origumo, who was rescued by her older sister. Kaede never did like taking care of him. He was evil and only cared for what Kikyo was looking after, the shikon jewel._

"_For once I would like to see Kikyo frightened, that would bring me great pleasure." _

_He had said once while Kaede cared for his wonds. She told Kikyo what he had said as soon as she came back. She told him what he said about wanting the jewel and what he said about Kikyo.  
"I don't like him.." Keade had told her sister while they were picking herbs for him.  
"Pity him Kaede and don't hold a grudge against him, he will never move from there again."_

___**My sister left it at that, but on that day, I felt a strong foreboarding about her kindness.**_

_Kaede let go of her arrow, the arrow flying in the air, with small traces of her spiritual power around it and finally, hit the middle of the tree. Kikyo smiled as she watched her little sister, imporving each day._

"_You've improved so much" Kikyo said walking out from behind Kaede._

_Kaede was happy to hear her sister say that, "Thanks !"  
"Next is the arrow of sealing." Kikyo said, taking Kaede bow and an arrow out of her quiver._

"_Arrow of sealing…?"_

_Kikyo shut her eyes and concentrated on what she was doing to the arrow. A mist of white went from the end of the arrow, all the way to the arrow head and Kikyo shot, the arrow leaving the bow, twice as fast then Kaede's did and hitting the tree._

"_That was the arrow of sealing. We use it for demons who cannot be stopped."  
"What happens to the demons…?" Kaede asked, still staring at her sisters arrow in awh._

"_They fall into an everlasting sleep. They will only awaken, if the one who shot them wishes for them to regain consciousness." Kikyo who was looking at Kaede was now looking at the tree Kaede practice's her archery on, "Beware this tree…"  
Kaede looked puzzled. She came here every day, to practice her archery skills, to just sit around and think, sometimes feed the animals. "The secret tree..?"_

"_It's known as the tree of ages, it has the power to surpass time. If you seal a demon on to this very tree, the demons body will remain perfectly normal." Just then something caught Kikyos attention. Demons were everywhere making their way towards the village.  
"Theres so many of them… how could I have not noticed such a strong aura !" Kikyo wondered aloud and started making her way to the village as quickly as she could._

_The villagers were panicking by the time Inuyasha had gotten there. He was seen outside this village a lot in the last few weeks. Some say his heart was captured by the priestess Kikyo, and others say he was just like the rest of the demons no matter if he was half human, after the shikon jewel_

"_Iron reaver soul stealer ! " he shouted cutting not only one demon, but two._

"_Inuyasha !" Kikyo yelled from afar, while running towards the village with Kaede._

"_Took you long enough Kikyo." The half demon replied and jumped up in the air to slay more demons.  
"Forgive me." She replied and shot an arrow at the demons, using her spiritual powers. Kikyo noticed that her spiritual powers were weaking._

"_Okay, let me try !" Kaede said, nervous but acting tough for the villagers sake. She shot an arrow at a demon, little spiritual powers at the tip of the arrow, but it was just enough to hit the demon head on and cause it to fall._

"_Blades of blood!" Inuyasha said, killing 3 demons.  
"Inuyasha…" Kikyo thought as she stopped and looked back at him.  
"Watch out Kikyo!" Kaede yelled and shot an arrow at the demon and missing. The demon now after Kaede.  
"Kaede !" Kikyo yelled and shot an arrow at the demon, purifying it but miasma going everywhere. Kikyo couldn't see but she heard her little sister screaming. Kikyo ran over to where her sister was only seeing Kaede on her knees from the back. "Forgive me Kaede!"  
Kaede looked back at Kikyo. Her hand over left eye. Blood was going down her arm and she looked weak. "Its – Its okay Kikyo. I think Im alright.."  
Kikyo fought by her sisters side, making sure no demons were to come near her. She took one last look at keade before shooting arrow after arrow at the demons feeling as if she committed the worse crime she could have ever had, hurting her little sister._

"_Kikyo, where are you going?" Kaede had asked being woken by her sister trying to leave there little hut. _

"_Just out." Kikyo said and looked back at her little sister, and smiled. Kaede yawned, there was no sun outside yet and it was just before dawn._

"_It's early, go back to sleep."_

"_But—"  
"You don't have to worry Kaede. Im only going out to find herbs for your wounded eye."  
Kaede looked alittle confused at this, "theres already lots right here—"_

" _I've done a terrible thing to you Kaede, I'm the one to blame for what happened to your eye. I was so careless…"  
Kaede didn't know what to say, it was an accident and she never wanted her sister to feel bad for what happened to her.  
"How.. is your eye..? Does it hurt..?"  
"No, its much better today."  
"That's good, I wont be very long." Kikyo said, and turned and started walking away from Kaede._

_**At that moment I felt lonelier than I have ever felt before, I wanted my sister to stay with me forever. Never before that morning had Ifelt so strongly how much I wanted her to stay.**_

"_INUYASHA !" Kikyo shouted, shooting an arrow of sealing towards the half demon, who moments before had stolen the shikon jewel, she let the arrow go flying threw the air, and it hit Inuyasha pinning him to a tree. Kikyo had chosen an arrow of sealing. The shikon jewel went flying out of Inuyasha's hands, hitting the ground, and Kikyo, in pain made her way over to where it landed, leaving a trail of blood._

"_Sister Kikyo!" Kaede yelled and ran over to her sister, villagers now crowding around. "Kikyo who did this too you?" Kaede asked, her voice shaking. She was so scared she was going to lose her sister, and have that horrible feeling of feeling lonely again._

_Kikyo picked up the jewel, " The shikon jewel… it was all because of this..?"_

_Kikyo looked at her sister, putting the jewel in front of her, " Listen to me Kaede, take the jewel and burn it with my body." Kikyo was shaking, "That way, it will never fall into the hands of evil again." Kikyo brought the jewel close to her body one last time and shut her eyes, she made one last noise before she started falling to the ground.  
Kaede was seeing everything in slow motion now, her heart beating so hard in her chest. "Kikyo… KIKYO!"_

"_**Keade-sama!" The oldest one shouted, making Kaede snap out of her flashback. She was looking at the tree of ages. She looked at the tree for a few more seconds then at the three young girls now fair ahead.**_

"_**Wait for me you three!" Kaede said and started walking towards the sister. The youngest one beside the oldest one looking how she carried her basket of herbs on her back, with good posture. The youngest one tried standing up straight with the basket but it was too heavy for her small body, falling down onto her bottom. She looked disappointed. She wanted to be like her older sister so badly. Kaede sadly smiled at this, remember the bond her and her sister once had. She looked back at the tree, and for a second she thought she saw Inuyasha, pinned to the tree but it was gone in a heartbeat.**_

"_She lost to my demonic pressure!" Naraku said, disappearing into the sky, Inuyasha watched him leave, glaring. Naraku is crazy to think he could kill Kikyo, he can't-  
"Inuyasha come quickly! Kikyo –"_

_Inuyasha ran over, his heart ponding in his chest._

_No, he thought, this can't be happening.._

_But when he saw Kikyo he knew it was true.  
"Kikyo.."_

"_**Okay everyone, we made it back to the village just before sun down." Kaede said smiling **_

"_**What a red sunset!" said the one in the pink kimono. **_

"_**It's so beautiful, isn't it Kaede?" the one in the green asked.**_

"_**Yes, it is." Kaede said and stopped the admire it, when suddenly something felt off to her.  
"It resembles the colour of blood.." Kikyo thought.**_

"_Kikyo-sama…" _

"_Kikyo…"  
I couldn't… save her._

"_I'm sorry." Inuyasha said not making eye contact. "Please give me some time alone with Kikyo.." He started walking away from the group. This was all my fault. If only I was stronger, if only.._

"_I'm sorry Kikyo, I'm so sorry !" I thought and put my hands on my face and started crying._

"_Don't cry Kagome," The voice rang in my head causing me to look up, "My soul was saved."_

_Keade was out for the night, she was taking a walk around the quite village. It was a beautiful night, though earlier today the sunset was almost like the colour scarlet, almost like blood. Kaede had looked up, something catching her eye._

"_Those are.. my sisters.." Kaede thought outloud, not taking her eyes off the dead soul collecters, wondering what they were doing, not with Kikyo.  
"I'm sorry Kaede." A voice said behind her, a voice so familiar, it made her stop dead in her tracks and catch her breath. A voice she hadn't heard in so long, a voice she missed dearly._

_Kaede turned around, now her younger self, the age she was when Kikyo died. "Sister!"_

"_It's because of me, you had to suffer for such a long time.''_

"_No Kikyo ! It's not like –" Kaede was crying, feeling a loneliness again, the same feeling she had when Kikyo died 50 years ago. Not again…_

"_I'm so sorry Kaede." Was the last thing Kikyo said to her sister, she smiled one last time at Kaede and disappeared into the moon light. _

"_Sister !" Kaede reached out to try and touch her, hug her one last time. She was now her older self again and her hand fell to her side, Kaede fell to her knees and cried for the longest time._

"_Before this happened to Kikyo, I could have destroyed Naraku with my wind tunnel.." Miroku started, sitting beside Sango.  
"Mirkou…"  
" I was afraid Sango.. afraid to die, so I stopped myself from opening the windtunnel.. Kikyo saved my life once before and I..—" Miroku broke off before he could finish, he was now shaking feeling as if this was his own fault. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand quickly to stop him from finishing what he was saying, she didn't want him to feel like any of this was his fault. There was no way he would have none this was going to happen, he couldn't stop the future._

"_Miroku, I believe Kikyo wanted you to live, for my sake.."  
Miroku understood were Sango was going with this and looked at her, "Sango.."  
"I hated Kikyo for wanting to use Kohaku's jewel shard, for using his life as a tool to defeat Naraku.." Sango now had tears in her eyes, feeling guilty for ever feeling such a way towards the kind woman dying a few feet in front of her, " But when I saw Kikyo trying to save Kouga, I knew she wanted to protect Kohaku, and fight to protect his life." Sango looked over at Inuyasha and Kikyo, feeling as if this was possibly her fault._

_I had pulled my knees to my chest and was hiding my face. I had been crying for such a long time now. Kouga was looking down where his jewel shards use to be. Earlier today Naraku had stolen them from him, but he was still alive, and he was thankful for that.  
"I couldn't do anything.." I said now looking up, tears in my eyes, "If I had more power.. If I was stronger.. If I had come sooner, Kikyo wouldn't be here right now, like this!"  
"That Bastard Naraku.. He really didn't want Kikyo and Inuyasha to see eachother.. and yet, he made it in time."  
_

"_Inuyasha, why don't you use the shikon jewel to become a human?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha, taking her eyes from the beautiful sunset in front of her and looking at the half demon sitting only a few feet in front of her. Hours before demons came and attacked the village, looking for the jewel. While fighting, Kikyo had hurt her little sisters eye, she felt horrible about it. She wished she could have taken it all back and had been more careful and sensed the aura heading there way._

"_Well, If I become human, what would happened to you Kikyo?" said the half demon, in the little while he knew her he had grown strong feelings for her._

"_I am the guardian of the jewel, if the jewel were to disapper, I would become an ordinary woman."_

_-_

"Do you remember Inuyasha? That time long before when we were torn apart because of Naraku?"  
"How could I forget?" Inuyasha asked, Kikyo leaning her head against his chest. "Back then, all I wanted was to become a human and live together with you.. I wanted that more than anything.."

_Kikyo closed her eyes, "At last… I've become an ordinary woman.."_

"_Kikyo.. since the day I was born, you were the first woman I ever loved.." A tear dropped and a tear fell on to Kikyo's pale face. " I couldn't do anything.."  
Kikyo opened her eyes, shocked. "I've never seen such an expression.. Inuyasha you're actually crying..?"_

_Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kikyo, holding her body close to his.  
"Kikyo.. I.. I.. I couldn't save you!" he said as the tears rolled down his face._

"_You came for me."  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. He remembered every little detail about her face. Her pointy nose, the way her eyes shinned when he looked in them. Kikyo shut her eyes and smiled at Inuyasha.  
"That's good enough.."_

"_Kikyo.."_

_A shooting star passed by as Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kikyo, sharing there final moments together. There kiss had so much passion, as they relived the first time they had kissed. These last moments met everything to Inuyasha, he still had so much to decided and tell Kikyo._

_A single tear dropped down Kikyos cheek. "Inuyasha…" she thought in her head. She loved him so much. Kikyo could feel the life leaving her, she knew this was the end. Her life flashing before her eyes. _

_Meeting Inuyasha, _

_Havig agurments with Inuyasha,_

_Kaede, _

_Falling in love with Inuyashsa, _

_Being torn apart from Inuyasha, _

_Hating Inuyasha,_

_Falling in love with him again.. _

_But before it was the end, she heard one last thing in her head before she was gone, the thing she wanted to hear most before she was gone was his voice, saying her name one last time._

"_Kikyo—"_

_Kikyo's head slowly fell back and Inuyasha held her close to him one last time before Kikyo's body disappered, and she turned into a see threw soul, which surrounded Inuyasha, everyone stood up watching. Soul collectors were now going through the blue light, and Inuyasha stood up and stared at the sky. The soul collectors moved over to Miroku and Sango, bring the soul with them._

"_This light…"  
"Its Kikyo's soul.."  
"Its like she's saying goodbye.."_

_The soul now moved towards Kouga and I, Kouga looked up at it, and I smiled sadly to myself and thought about how warm it felt. The soul collectors brought Kikyos soul up to the sky, and Inuyasha looked down. Kagome walked slowly towards him but stopped a few feet behind him._

"_Inuyasha.."  
"Kikyo.. won't suffer anymore…"  
I wanted… to protect her forever.  
_

Kagome's POV

"That … was beautiful.. Y'all were amazing" Ayame said, blowing her nose in a tissue she was holding. She was sitting in the director's chair with Kotomi sitting on her lap. Even thought Ayame was only a supporting character in the show, and wasn't in it very often she still liked the come and watch the filming of the show, plus spending some extra time with Kouga helped. Ayame had fallen for Kouga when they first met and started filming back in the second season of InuYahsa. Kougas hasn't showed the same interest in Ayame though, but that didn't stop Ayame, she was determined to make Kouga fall for her one way or another.

"Hey Kouga!" Ayame said standing up, and bringing Kimi with her.

She said once, and I quote, " Kouga doesn't know what he wants in life, he does but he won't admit it, because he only wants on thing.. and that' the real thing, this thing called love that only I could give to him!" unquote.

"Kouga took a drink of his water bottle and looked down at a shorter Ayame. "Oh, hey Ayame." Kouga said, smiling at Kimi. Kouga loved children and wanted to find someone he loved enough, he would settled down and have children with. Kouga was a religious man and didn't believe in divorces and such, which I respect him  
for.

"Kouga, can I ask you something?" Ayame asked, not making eye contact.

"Anything." Kouga said now looking at Ayame with a cool expression on his face, the man was a hard guy to read, I could tell what he was thinking.

I walked over and started taking Kimi from Ayame,  
"Hey baby!" I said smiling now holding her.  
Kimi, Ayame AND Kouga both said Hey back. I looked at them both; I knew Ayame was joking because of her facial expression, but Kouga, I had no idea! Awkward? I think so..  
"Kagome, you were great out there," Kouga started, "your character was very believable." He said and I thanked him with a smile.  
"So was yours."  
Ayame then jumped in-between me and Kouga.  
"Anyways Kouga, my question."  
"Oh right, what is it?" Kouga asked now smiling at Ayame, making her go red and go back to looking at the ground, now acting as if shoes were more interesting.  
"Uh.. how big is your shoe size..?" Ayame said looking at his bare feet, "What I mean to say is you have uh.. very nice feet.." Kouga was still in costume, because we had just finished fliming. I would have slapped my forehead if I had any free hands, but I was holding my 4 year old daughter who I was now looking at. She looked uncomfortable in the hat I was making her wear, and I felt horrible. The truth was I was hiding her ears from being seen. It has been a few days since I told Inuyasha he was the father of our 4 year old daughter, and we still haven't told much people yet. The only people who know are my mom, grandpa, brother, and theres Sango and Ayame, who out of everyone here at the studio knew first, even before Inuyasha. The reason we haven't come out and told people he was the father of Kimi was because he's engaged , I looked over at Inuyasha who was talking to Miroku as they went to go get food from a table, full of food. I caught myself staring and went red, and hoped no one had notice. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and felt someone glaring at me.  
"Uh.. thank you..?" Kouga said, blinking a few times and then laughed. He got that Ayame was embarrassed, but it seemed as if he didn't know why.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I see a foot modeling job commercial" he said and winked. Was he making fun of her, or flirting with her?

Ayame had looked at him and looked kind of hurt that he was laughing. She usually wasn't like this, and that's most likely why he's laughing. Ayame is outspoken and usually doesn't have a hard time with her words. That last thing Kouga said about the commercial had done it for Ayame and she took a breath and came out and said it, as quick as she could.  
"Do you want to, hang out sometime? Like a date?" Ayame asked, now looking him dead in the eye, back straight, head held high. That's the Ayame I knew.  
Kouga had looked back at me first to see if I was paying attention to what was going on, then looked at Ayame and nodded.  
"Sure, sounds cool." 

Kikyo's POV

Who was she kidding just watching MY fiancé like that? That word, fiancé, felt great on the tip of my tongue. I continued to watch her just stare at him! Ugh it was disgusting. Just because today was my last day on the show, doesn't mean I wouldn't be around. I couldn't let her throw herself all over him. I mean he already went out to dinner with her the other night to "catch up" and I'll tell you, I was no happy about that. I looked at the child she was holding and wonder if anyway she was connected to the reason why Kagome came back. I shoved the thought to the back of my head when she turned red and away. I glared are her hoping she would look back and see me but never did. I can't just let her think she can do whatever she wants around my Inuyasha. Who did she think she was trying to take, taken men? If that was even why she was staring at him. I wasn't just going to let her get away with something like that. Someone was going to have to teach her a lesson, and if I had to do it, then fine. I made sure no one was watching me as I made my way back to the storage room we had for extra props, and there was also a freezer. Lucky for Kagome, Inuyasha had gone fishing a few days ago, and asked to store the dead fish in the in the storage room until we could bring it home later, but had forgotten about it. I pulled it out and held my nose, it smell was repulsive. Wearing gloves, I quickly poked my head out the door and made sure the hallway was clear before making my way towards the ladies change room, were we changed into our "Inuyasha!" outfits, and out of them. I knocked to see if someone was in there at first, when there was no answer I poked my head inside and saw no one was in there. _Better make this quick_ I thought and made my way towards Kagomes stuff, which was in a neat pile. I rubbed a dead fish all over her shirt, and if that wasn't bad enough I grabbed her purse and dumped everything out, putting the fish at the very bottom and piling her stuff over top of it. The fish wasn't huge so it hid perfectly. I poked my head out of the door and made sure the coast was clear and got out of the changing room, and got rid of my gloves, so there was no evidence that I had anything to do with it. Why would sweet little Kikyo, who's character was just cut off and was heartbroken that the series was coming to an end have anything to do with something so mean? I smirked and started making my way back towards everyone. I wish I would be able to see the look on people's faces when Kagome smells horrible. On my way back I walked past Hojo and Kagome, putting on my best nice to see you face on as I walked by and waved at them. Kagome didn't know what was going to hit her.

After Kouga had left and Ayame had freaked out about finally getting a date with him, I couldn't shrug off the feeling that something wasn't right about it. I felt as if he looked back at me to make sure I was paying attention to what was going on, if I was listening close enough. I was deep in thought while making my way towards the change room. Ayame had taken Kimi for me so I could go get change.

"Kagome!" A lower voice from behind me said, I looked back and saw Hojo , smiling at me as he somewhat walked, and jogged towards me.  
"Oh Hey Hojo." I said and smiled at him.

"You were.. amazing, I felt I could really connect to you." He said and I thanked him. Hojo had tried talking to me a few times, but with knowing I had to talk to Inuyasha about Kimi, I had blown him off, and I felt pretty bad about. I wanted to make it up to him somehow.  
"It just sucks the shows coming to end now and all, and were all going to go our own ways that our career choses, you know?" Hojo said leaning against the wall.  
"I never really thought of it that way.." I mumbled.

Hojo looked at me and smiled, "Well I'll never forget about you Kagome.."  
I smiled at him and noticed something I hadn't noticed before in Hojo. Hojo had become more mature.

"Well thank you Hojo, that means a lot." I said and started turning, "Listen Hojo, I would love to stay and chat, but Kimi—"

Hojo smiled, "I understand, I don't want to make you keep you from your daughter, I just wanted to ask you " Hojo said looking up and Kikyo walked by us, smiling and greeting us both and countined on. Hojo looked back at me and finished, "one quick thing."

"Sure." I said and smiled, "what is it?"  
" Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out later for dinner, or a movie or—"  
"A date?" I asked finishing his question. I was very puzzled. Hojo was asking me out on a date..?

"Yeah, a date." He said looking slightly embarrassed which was kinda cute. I smiled and nodded, making him looked shocked. "Really?" 

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun." I said and he gave me the details, and we agreed to meet up later. I waved at him and made my way to the change room, I quickly changed and grabbed my bag and made my way back to everyone. I needed to find a babysitter for tonight to watch Kimi. To be honest, I was kinda looking forward to this. I knew Ayame was busy, and I looked everywhere for Sango but I couldn't find her. Kimi was still with Ayame and Kouga as I looked around for someone to ask, when suddenly it hit me… literally.

"Sorry about that Kagome." Inuyasha said as he bumped into me.

"That's okay." I started, "Hey Inuyasha, I have a favour to ask you." I said when I noticed something about Inuyasha was off. He was making a face as if something smelt… well fishy. "Um, is something the matter?" I asked him and he replied.  
"Kagome don't take this the wrong way, but there's this really bad smell and it seems to be… coming from you." He said and I stepped back. Ouch…  
I smelt my hair_ nope nothing.._ I thought then smelt my shirt and thought I was going to be sick.

"Ewww! It's my shirt. But how is that possible? I just-"

"Don't sweat it." Inuyasha said and I took that to heart. He really thought that I smelt thing bad cause I was sweating.

"I am not sweating Inuyasha! It smells like dead fish or something and its just—"  
"Dead fish..? Hey me and Kikyo forgot about the one we brought over here the other day—"  
"Never mind that Inuyasha ! I wanted to ask you if.." My voice, turning into a whisper. "You could watch Kimi tonight as I went out, with a friend." I asked and this seemed to change the subject of "dead fish." I so badly wanted to disappear or melt. I was so embarrassed, but this seem to take Inuyasha's mind off me smelling bad.

"Sounds good to me. Kikyos going out tonight anyways." He started,_ without her fiancé? _I thought sounding alittle weird to me, but it was no business of mine to ask him about it. "This is a good time to get to know her." Inuyasha said and I nodded.

"But just.. don't tell her yet alright? I don't think tonights a good idea, especially without her mommy around." I said and he completely understood. We agreed I would drop her off at his house after Kikyo left and I would pick her up before Kikyo came home. It's not like I planned to stay out all night with Hojo anyways. Did that once with a guy, and looked where it got me. Even though I got the most important thing in my life out of it, he was getting married, and I had to move on.

Inuyasha's POV

Kagome dropped Kimi at my house just after Kikyo left at around 7. After Kagome had left for her "friend outing" (as she like to call it) Kimi would not stop staring at my dog ears. It wasn't like she didn't have them either, if she wanted to look at them so badly why didn't she just go and stand in front of a mirror? I signed and continued to cook dinner for her. She was playing with one of her dolls watching t.v in the next room. She was shy, but I knew if I could break her shell she would start talking to me. When Kagome had first asked me to watch Kimi I thought this would be a great idea for "father/ daughter bonding" and even thought she was shy, I was loving spending time with her. It had finally hit me that hey, this beautiful human being was my daughter, and I promise to protect her forever.

I had put a plate down in front of her and she looked at it. It was ramen, my favourite. Any family member of mine had to like ramen.

"Rice." She said and looked up at me. Wait what did she mean, rice? "I want rice please." She said and I looked at her ramen. There's no way that ramen was going to waste.  
"Kimi, I think you should try the ramen, it's good for you." I said and she shook her head. "Mommy says it isn't. Rice please." She said pushing her bowl away and turning her nose up to it. I looked back at the little girl in front of me. "There is no rice. Just try it." I said threw gritted teeth.

She looked at it me and then the ramen and pulled it towards herself, "I am greatful for this meal." She said and took a small bit. I smirked; soon she will be thanking me for introducing her to a new amazing type of food.

"Hot." She said, her tongue coming out of her mouth and repeated, "Hot"

"Theres no way it's hot—" I said standing up and looking at her ramen. Oh crap.. I had given her the hot kind.. the kind Kikyo likes. I looked at Kimi and she looked like she was going to break out into tears.

Kagomes POV.  
I laughed at something Hojo said, as we ate dinner in a nice restaurant with a band playing. "Oh Hojo." I said playfully punching his arm, but I couldn't help but think of what Inuyasha and Kimi were doing. I hopped they were having a good time together.

"Hot hot hot!" She said again her tongue out of her mouth. I looked around the kitchen. What do I do? Then it hit me, I quickly grab the hose from the kitchen sink, pulled it out as far as I could and sprayed at her. She soon stopped complaining about her tounge burning and started complaining about the water being too cold. I stopped spraying her and looked at Kimi, who was soaking wet. I should have just got her a glass of water.. I signed and picked her up.

"Do you just want plain rice..?" I asked and she nodded.

Kimi looked at me, she was dripping water on my clothes and the ground, and for the first time that night, she had laughed.

After giving Kimi a bath and getting her in her PJ's and getting her her rice. We were sitting down in the living room watching an older episode of "Inuyasha!" from season 1. She loved this show, and you could tell. The episode was just getting good when a commercial started. I realized Kimi was looking at my dog ears again.  
"Hey mister..?"  
"You can call me Inuyasha." I said and she nodded and tried again.  
"Inuyasha..?"  
"Yes Kimi?" I asked and she asked me a question I wasn't too sure how to answer.  
"Inuyasha.. Do you know who my daddy is?" She asked. She must have been wondering because of the dog ears.  
I opened my mouth to answer the question when the show started again and she seemed to forget about the question and watch the show again. _Saved by the bell, _I thought and signed.

The show had ended and Kimi was fast asleep at the other end of the couch. I was just about to fall asleep myself when I heard the door open, and a voice I didn't think would be home for a while.  
"Inuyasha, I'm home!"

Kikyo's POV

Well what can I say? Today was great. I watched Kagome talk to Inuyasha after she changed into her fish smelling clothes, and watched as Inuyasha made a disgusted look on his face when she got closer. She was probably embarrassed big time when he said something about it. It was too good.

I pulled into the driveway, I had come home a little earlier then I had told Inuyasha, and figured he was still up when I pulled into the driveway when I saw the lights still on. I got out of my car and entered the house quietly.

"Inuyasha, I'm home!" I said and I heard a bang coming from the family room upstairs and then I heard running down the stairs. Something smelt fishy. I somewhat laughed at my own joke but wondered if someone was here, and if that's what he was trying to hide from me.  
"Hey Babe." He said pulling me into a quick kiss. "How was the night was the girls?" he asked but seemed worried about something..  
"Fine." I replied and looked towards the stairs, when he stepped in front of me and smiled nervously.

"Kikyo you look hungry, what don't you go get something to eat?" He said fidgeting. Something was clearly up.

"I'm not hungry, silly. I went out to eat remember?" I said and poked his nose, and started making my way towards the stairs.  
"I was hoping we could—"but he cut me off.  
"Kikyo, you look tired," he said leading me into a different direction then the stairs, and into the living room downstairs. "How about we sit down and just talk or I could make you something to drink, or—"but this time it was I who interpreted him.  
"Tea sounds nice." I said and smiled at him, "But I just wanted to go change into my PJ's first." I said making my way towards the stairs yet again, starting to get annoyed and Inuyasha could tell.  
"Kikyo!" He said but I was already walking upstairs waiting to see what he was hiding. I was pretty sure someone was over. I had starting making my way towards the family room with Inuyasha in front of me.

"The bedrooms are that way." He said pointing in the different direction then I was going.  
I smiled at him. "I know what I'm doing." I said and entered the family room.  
"Kikyo! I can explain!" He said and I gasped at the sight I saw. I recognized the little face lying on my couch fast asleep. She had been at every rehearsal, at every taping, but now in my house? And she had the same ears Inuyasha had. I thought I was going to be sick. This cannot be happening.  
"Inuyasha… what is a Kagome's daughter doing here?" I asked. Oh boy did I have a lot of questions.  
"Im.. babysitting." He said, now standing in front of the couch.

"Inuyasha, are those dog ears on her head?" I asked raising my voice.  
"Kikyo.." Inuyasha said steping out of the way, so I could see her face again. "Kikyo, Kotomi is my daughter.."  
"Your … what ?"  
_This just got personal. _

**I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter ! I worked super hard on this on! The reason for the long beginning is because I really do like Kikyo's charcter, and Kikyo's and Keade's relationship saddens me. Its really sad how things had to end between them, and they really both cared for eachother, so I really wanted to focus on that. Again I hope y'all enjoyed it and please review! Your reviews mean a lot to me!  
Thank you!**

**xoxo**


	8. This means war

_"Kikyo.." Inuyasha said steping out of the way, so I could see her face again. "Kikyo, Kotomi is my daughter.."  
"Your … what ?"_  
_This just got personal. _

Speak now : Chapter 8.

Kikyos POV

Inuyasha looked back to make sure that... that thing on the couch was still asleep, which she was. He looked back at me, eyes begging me to stay calm and not wake whatever was breathing on my couch.  
"Kikyo, shes my daughter."

I have either two options.

have a huge argument, throw a few things, maybe throws some things AT him.. Let my anger out, maybe even kick him out.

"Now I know what your thinking...-"

Or I could listen to what he has to say. It would win me more points with him to act like I care to know why their is a monster he calls his daughter in my house, maybe even start crying because he didn't trust me enough to tell me.

"And you might be mad but-"

Option one sounded fun, but it would be to easy. Kagome would let him stay at his house, and who knows maybe she would try to make another child. Option two would win me points with him.

Oh I was going to have fun with this.

"Inuyasha." I said taking his hand, "lets go sit downstairs so we don't wake up your-" _finishing this sentence is going to make me sick._ "So we don't wake up Kotomi." I said taking his hand, and waking down the stairs with him til we were in the kitchen, I poured us both some coffee and sat down across from him at the table, waiting for him to start.

"I don't know where to start.." He said not making eye contact "I guess maybe this all started back in high school, you know that I always had a thing for Kagome right?"

I must of looked like I was chocking, because Inuyasha gave me a weird look.

"Sorry.. chocked on my own Silva." I mumbled.  
"What was that?" He asked not hearing me. I smiled warmly at him.  
"Coffee just went down the wrong way, sorry dear. Please go on."

"Well I guess it was back when we had that big party, well me and Kagome were both drunk, and we kind of-" He didn't finish the sentence cause I knew what he was talking about. It must be awkward for him to be discussing this with the woman he was going to marry. I couldn't agree more.

_I could cut the tension in the air with a knife._

" We had a one night stand Kikyo." He said now looking me in the eye.

_Ew.._

"And soon after Kagome left."  
I always knew Kagome left cause she got pregnant, but I never would have guessed it was because of Inuyasha. But she left and she didn't tell him. She was most likely embarrassed.

I put my hand on my chest and made a face for it to seem like I care. "The poor thing.. she must of been so scared."

"She went to her mom, brother and grandpa. She was in good hands." He started, "Then four years later she came back for Kotomi's sake, because she didn't want her to grow up without her father-"

_So that means that animal is going to be in my house more often..?  
_I put my hands over top of his and smiled. "She made the right decision coming back here for her daughter, and for you." Lying to Inuyasha has never been so easy before! I guess its one of my many talents.

"She told me and I was in shock, but it was also a blessing you know?"  
"I know Yashie. I'm just happy you told me." I said and my smile faded.

_Time for the water works._

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me as soon as you knew you know? I mean I thought you trusted me.-" I said wiping a tear off my face. Inuyasha looked so caring, and sorry. It kinda made me feel bad for acting, but hey acting is what I do for a living.

"Kikyo I'm so sorry for not telling you when I first found out. I didn't know you would take it like how you are now. All I know is, after tonight and telling you, and how supportive you are of me being apart of Kimi's life, it makes me love you more than I have ever before." He wiped away a last tear and I smiled at him. "Well thank you for sharing it with me." And then he moved closer to my face, and pressed his lips against mine.

_Inuyasha is most likely head over heels in love with me, there is no way Kagome's taking my man away-_

_I could see it now.._

_Ladies and Gentlemen, and the award for wife off the year goes to... Kikyo!_

and then the doorbell rang, causing me to come back to reality. The award was really my coffee cup still in my hand. I signed as Inuyasha pulled away and mumbled how that was most likely Kagome. He left to go open the door and I watched from the kitchen.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said, and Kagome beamed up at him. She either had a great night with Hojo, or is happy to see Inuyasha.

"Hey how was your night with Kimi?"

"It was good, she had a good time." Inuyasha said and smiled.  
"Well you have got to tell me everything! What did you guys-"  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha said now looking serious, " Kikyo came home early, so I told her everything.. I couldn't hide it from her anymore."  
Kagome looked shocked.. Her face? It was priceless.

Inuyasha moved over and I came over to the door.

_Time to get my actress of the year award._

"Kagome." I started and hugged her. She was most likely not expecting this. I pulled away and smiled at her. " Welcome to the family." The words made me want to throw up again, but I was putting on a good show, so I wasn't stopping.

"Ill go get Kotomi and her things." Inuyasha said, leaving me and Kagome at the door.

"Kikyo, I cant tell you how much it means to me and Kotomi-"

"I lowered my voice, Inuyasha only upstairs.  
"I know what your doing. I know the whole reason you came back."  
"What..?" She said. She was playing the dumb act.

"You still love Inuyasha, and the perfect way to get him was to bring your child into this."  
"Kikyo I.. I dont understand."  
"What are you doing chasing after someone who is taken?" I hissed at her. She looked hurt at this. If Kagome Higurashi wants to start a war, she was getting one.

"I wont rest until you and your daughter are not apart of Inuyasha's life anymore." She stood back up, looking strong. She clearly wasn't going down without trying to reason with me. Please ask if I would listen to someone trying to ruin my relationship.  
"Kikyo You have no idea what your talking about at all! Its not like that! I grew up wondering who my father was. He was never apart of my life and it was horrible! I dont want the same for my daughter!"

We both heard footsteps coming towards us, Inuyasha came back and I put that fake smile back on my face. He handed Kagome the creature fast asleep.

_I have to remember to spray my couch with febreze._

"If you ever need someone to watch her again, Kikyo and I would be more than happy too." I smiled at her, and Inuyasha put his arm around me.

_I could see it now.._

_Ladies and gentlemen, the actress of the year award goes to... Kikyo!_

Kagome's POV

"What are you doing chasing after someone who is taken?" Kikyo hissed at me. I took a step back and wondered what I was doing.. She was right.. I came back not thinking Inuyasha wouldn't have found someone and hoped when he saw me, and Kimi he would be there forever, realize he loved me, and Kimi, and -

But this is reality. No fantasy, no Disney movie I would watch with Kimi.

"I wont rest until you and your daughter are not apart of Inuyasha's life anymore."

Woah woah woah. Did she really just say that? Who does she think she is?

"Kikyo You have no idea what your talking about at all! Its not like that! I grew up wondering who my father was. He was never apart of my life and it was horrible! I dont want the same for my daughter!"

Inuyasha came back and Kotomi was sleeping. I wanted to know how there night was, but I knew Kikyo wanted me gone.

"If you ever need someone to watch her again, Kikyo and I would be more than happy too." Inuyasha said and put his arm around Kikyo, and she smiled at me.

There was no way I was letting Kikyo go down without a fight.

I smiled back at the both of them.  
"Thank you again, it means alot. Hey Inuyasha, I was thinking we could tell everyone at work soon, and then after we could tell Kimi and she would be delighted."

Kikyos smile faded, but Inuyashas grew. You could tell he liked that idea. He was the proud father of Kotomi, and he wanted everyone to know. Inuyasha's phone rang and he had to take it. He walked away and it was just me and Kikyo. It wasn't a victory, but it was enough her knowing I wasn't going down without a fight. But Inuyasha.. he needed to know what he was marrying into. He was marrying a monster. A monster that wears high heels, skirts, and designer clothes.

I smiled and waved and mouth goodbye at her.

You could tell what we were both thinking...

_This means war._

She looked as if she was trying to make me disappear forever, with a look that if it could, would. She shut the door and I turned to make my way back towards the car.

_If looks could kill.._

Happy thanksgiving everyone ! Hope y'all enjoy your long weekend, and have a nice yummy big dinner !  
Reviews are greatly appreciated ! I just wanted to thank two of you quickly.

CaseClosed621, and Kate. You both were one of my first reviews, and you have reviewed with almost every chapter I put on. Thank you very much(:  
And to my other reviewers, I would put all your names in here because I am so thankful you guys read my story, and review. It means so much!3  
Happy thanksgiving again! Eat lots for me ! (;  
Please review!

xoxo

InuYashaxx3


	9. Mistakes are meant to be made

Speak now ; Chapter 9

Enjoy!

" Break it up ladies!"

I felt two strong hands lift me off the ground, throwing her off of me. I looked around at all the people who had now crowed around and watching. I looked straight ahead and saw another strong man, holding her back.

" Alright, I think it's time you two leave."

" Wait ! You can't do this it's my bachelorette party!"

"If you don't want any trouble miss, then get out of my club"

One week ago.

Kagomes POV

Everything was going well this morning. I had gotten up early, gone out for a nice walk with Kimi, had a nice breakfast with her, until this, this smell became very strong in my house. I had smelt it the other day, at the studio before leaving to get ready for my date with Hojo. I had cleaned my clothing, and it not them. I thought I was crazy, until Kimi started complaining about it more than I was. I guess it was because she is half dog demon. I had cleaned the entire house thinking I had gotten rid of the smell, but hours later it appeared again. Now I was in the studio with Sango and Ayame, when I was going through my bag, and finally discovered what the smell was.

"And she was fine with it?" Sango asked having her make-up being done.

"Well no, she acted as if she was in front of InuYasha, but when it was just me and her, I thought she was going to bite my head off." I said, digging through my purse looking for my lip gloss.

"This sounds like its getting intense." Ayame said, giggling.

I rolled my eyes at the redheaded bubbly person sitting in front of me, who stuck her tongue out. Ayame loved these kind of things, drama, gossip.

" I just want him to know what he's marrying into, I still care about the guy" alright, were is that damn lip gloss?

"Sounds like you want him to know he's making a mistake" Sango said.

"Well he is! He's literally selling his soul to the devil-" I said before taking my hand out of my purse, seeing my figures were all slimy. " what the-" I said dumping my purse out, having everything fly out, all my make-up, my wallet, my fish, my photographs, my- my fish?

" Um.. Why are you carrying that in your bag?" Ayame asked, pinching her nose. "That's revolting!"

" That's not mine," I said looking at the dead fish, causing the smell I my house. "I've never gone fishing before in my life."

"Oh come on, you think someone put it in there ?" Sango asked, having gotten rid of the purse, and the fish.

" Yeah who would do something like that? Kikyo?" Ayame asked winking, causing Sango to laugh. Then it hit me.

"Yes, yes Kikyo! Don't you two see? She thinks I'm out to ruin her relationship, she sees me as a threat!" I said, now standing up. Sango had raised her eyebrow, staring at me in disbelief, while Ayame blinked up at me.

" I smelt this smell before, when I was talking to Hojo. She had walked by, it must have been all over her hands. And I watched her come out of the dressing room. When I walked in the smell was everywhere. It had to have been Kikyo, had to!"

"Slow down Kagome! How can you be so sure it was Kikyo?"

"Every clue points to it being Kikyo."

After a silence, Ayame finally spoke.

"Oh my god.. Do you think shes going to kill you?" she had asked, looking more serious than ever. Out of the three of us, she was the most gullible person I ever met.

Ignoring it, I looked at the photographs, some ruined. I held up one of Kimi and myself at the hospital the night she was born.

Kikyo wants a war? Well, she's about to get one.

Kikyos POV

Everything was going fantastic until a few days ago, until I found out my fiancée has a disgusting child, and that I'm going to be her step-mother in a few weeks- oh my gawd. I'm going to be a step-mom?

If your wondering, I haven't told anyone about it. The whole Inuyasha child thing. At first I was going to, but than, that's what Kagome wants. For everyone to know. She's just using the child for her own sick, twisted games. At least, that's what I've come to the conclusion of. That she just wants to be the centre of attention.

Anyways, after that, things start to go downhill from there.

I walked into the studio, having smelt dead fish, I figured the flesh-eating zombie was already here. Having walking to what was trailer, I found a note and flowers on my chair. I picked them up and smiled when I read the note.

_You'll be on my mind the next week. Can't wait to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together._

_-Inuyasha _

That's right, this week was my bachelorette party. Also there was a few last minute things to do before the wedding. Inuyashas bachelor party was this week too. Him and the guys are off on a little trip for the week. I smelt the roses. He always knew what to say or do, that must be why girls are so into him. To bad he's mine. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Delivery for A " a man behind the door had said. I opened it, to see a ton of chocolates, and candies. Candies I'd never seen before. I had taken the goodie basket and thank the man, shutting the door behind me , I saw there was a note attached. Turning it over, it read,

_Thinking of you-Inuyasha_

Inuyasha knows I'm on a diet for the wedding, so they must be okay to eat.

How sweet, I thought picking up one of the candies and smirked. Kagome doesn't know that I have Inuyasha wrapped around my finger. I looked down at my ring on my ring finger. _Literally._

I walked through the studio, holding my roses and candy basket, making my way towards the exit when I saw Kagome and her friends. This should be fun. As I walked by, they had stopped talking and looked up, I gave I my best happy go lucky kind of smile, and walked over to them.

"Hello ladies." I said to the three of them.

"Hey Kikyo." Ayame said, " how are you?" she had asked kind of unsure of what to take of the whole thing. Probably cause Kagome told them what happened the other night.

"I would be better if my fiancée was home with me." I said looking upset, but then smiling at the gifts in my hand. "But how sweet is he? He left me a few surprises when I got to my trailer."

" The sweetest" Kagome said, seeing right through my act, even though I could tell it seemed to be killing her.

" You would know-" I had started saying, daring to make eye contact with her, but was cut off my Sango.

"The roses are beautiful!" she said, sounding as cheerful as she looked.

"Aren't they?" I said smiling down at them.

" what are those?" Ayame asked looking towards the goodie basket.

" Oh just some candies and such. Inuyasha must have shipped them to me from wherever they are right now for his bachelor party. How thoughtful for him to think of me when hes on his road trip with his boys."

Kagome smiled, " How thoughtful alright!" I was taking back by the smile, what was up with that anyways?

"Right.. Well I have to get going now, hair appointment. Bye !" I said, turning oh my heels and making my way towards the exit. What was that girl up to anyways?

Kagomes POV

Usually I'm not like this, I swear. I've never been the bad girl. But there's something lately that makes me want to break through that shell and fight back. Kikyo has another thing coming if she thinks I'm going to let her just- just step all over me !

"Good afternoon Kikyo! Your hairdresser will be with you in a moment." a lady said, having taken Kikyo to the back of the salon. Even better- I moved a few feet behind them, once I saw where Kikyo was going to sit, I hid behind a few plants and displays they have here.

_Yeah okay I followed her here, but she deserves everything coming to her this week._

Kikyo was now sitting in a chair, wearing one of those dresses you wear when your about to get your hair cut. The lady had turned to walk away and I stayed hidden. A young man walked out from the back, and over to Kikyo, who had started playing with her hair.

"The usual?" he had asked her and they made eye contact in the mirror and smiled.

" Yes, thank you Claud." Kikyo had said, shutting her eyes to relax. Claud had washed her hair, trimmed it, and was now mixing hair dye together. I looked towards the door. Any second now-

Sango had walked in, a hat over her head and sun glasses on covering her eyes. She walked over to the desk at the front.

" I would like to speak to Claud please." she said looking around.

"He's busy at the moment, if you would come back later-"

Sango had taken off her sun glasses and smiled. "You don't understand, it's actually a big problem, and we have to film soon, so if you don't mind."

The lady behind the desk, clearly recognizing Sango, stood up and nodded, running to the back to get Claud. She whispered something I his ear, and he told Kikyo he would be right back, as they walked to the front. Now with them being distracted, I went over to the hair dye goo, an replaced it with an ugly gray colour. I had looked up and noticed that Sango had them pretty distracted up there. After giving Sango the single it was good, I hid where I was hiding before.

Sango thank Claud for his time, even signed something for him and left. Claud, still in a daze from what just happened went back to work on Kikyos hair, without even checking the hair dye. The lady behind the desk had gone to the back, and I was able to sneak out unnoticed, when I looked back in the salon, Claud had been rinsing the hair dye out of her hair after coming back to reality and realizing something was wrong. I smiled. The scoreboard stood,

_Kikyo 1_

_Kagome 2_

I'm pretty sure I could hear her screams from back at the studio.

Kikyos POV

It's been a day or two since the accident at the hair dressers. That's all it was, a horrible accident. I had another appointment sometime next week to get it fixed. I looked in the mirror. My beautiful long black hair, now had grey bits in it, as if I got blonde highlights or something. Luckily Claud had realized before he had done my whole head. Claud said that it must of been the company who supplied the hair dyes fault, and I should sue them for this. Who do they think they are? I popped another one of those delicious candies in my mouth. I don't know where Inuyasha had gotten them from, but they were amazing! There about all I've eaten these past few days. The box says there's no calories in these things.

It's like heaven on earth, only in my mouth. I shut the small mirror in my hand and stepped out of the limo. I had my first fitting today for my wedding dress since I bought it. It was a beautiful dress, and I couldn't wait to try it on again. It hung on to my body so nicely, and they designs were beautiful. It was worth every penny. I stepped into the bridal shop, having turning heads because of my stupid hair mistake. I just ignored them, and made my way to the desk.

"Name?" the lady said without looking up.

" Kikyo" I had said, looking around at all the other brides in here trying on dresses.

" This way please, Kikyo." she said standing up and leading me downstairs to the fitting rooms.

Once there, the lady had started helping me get into the dress. After getting into the dress, it sounded like she was having problems doing up the zipper.

"Is there a problem?" I asked her, slightly annoyed.

" Its not doing up." she replied, still attempting at it.

"What do you mean it won't do up? I just bought this dress a few months ago! My wedding is in a few weeks!"

After getting out of the dress, we checked the dress order, the order was right.

"This is making zero sense!" i said, angry with how this week has been turning out.

" Um ma'am, when was the last time you weighted yourself?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. Who was she kidding ? Did she really just ask me that?

" Well this is your first fitting in months, maybe you gained some weight?" She said, looking slightly embarrassed.

" I can assure you, I haven't gained any weight." I said, looking at the dress again.

" Better to be safe than sorry.." she said. She clearly isn't going to drop it.

"Alright fine, let's check shall we?" I said, stepping into the fitting room, having shut the curtains and taken off my clothes, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I hadn't gained weight, this was crazy. My body was perfect, heck I was perfect. I stepped onto the scale, it blinking a few times before showing me my weight.

What the-

" How is this possible?" I asked, crying into a tissue, " I've been following my diet, haven't been eating anything bad." It was only a few pounds. I opened up one of my candies, and popped it into my mouth. I looked up to see the lady looking at me.

"That is why your gaining weight!" She said taking the candy wrapper from my hand. " My parents use to give these to hungry people, makes you gain weight like crazy!" She said, shaking her head.

"They.. What?"

"Make you gain weight like crazy." she repeated, this time she looked slightly annoyed. "Better stop eating these of you want to fit into your wedding dress before your wedding!" she threw out the wrapper, and started putting my wedding dress away.

" Well do you have any bigger sizes?" I asked. Just in case

The lazy shock her head. " Sorry, this is the biggest the designer will make it."

Unbelievable ! "But my wedding is in a few weeks!"

The lady looked at me and shrugged, "Better hit the gym, and drop a few pounds." She said, slightly smiling.

After getting home, I called Inuyasha, furious, I wanted to know why he sent these stupid things to me anyways.

" Kikyo." his voice beamed into the phone, you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why would-" I started but was interrupted.

"Did you get the flowers I left for you?" he asked. "I know roses are your favourite."

"Yes they were lovely." I started, sound inpatient. "But why did you send me those weight gaining candies! You know I'm on a diet!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, sounding confused.

" Oh come on Inuyasha, those candies that say on the package there for healthy diets?" I said, arms crossed.

" I ..I didn't send you candies, I left the flowers for you. Why would I do something like that when I know about your diet?" he asked.

And then it hit me. It wasn't Inuyasha who did this, and it wasn't the stupid hair dyes fault. It was Kagomes fault.

" Listen babe I'm losing you, I'll have to call you later when we get to the hotel. I love you."

"Yeah.." was all I said before hanging up. If Kagome Higurashi thinks she's won this one, oh boy she has another thing coming.

I walked into the studio, invitations in hand and ready to go. They had just been finished an arrived in the mail for me to hand out today. I had asked Kaede to have everyone in the meeting room- Well everyone here of course. I walked into the large room, which didn't look so large with all the people in it. Once I walked in, everyone quiet down and I put on my best face for all my friends.

"Thank you all for coming in such short notice-"

"What happened to your hair?" someone called out from the back. Most likely the little witch herself.

"There was an accident at my hair salon, but don't worry. It will look even better than ever before the wedding" I said, quickly changing the subject. "But that isn't the reason why I asked for you to meet me in here. Guess what I finally got in the mail?" I said, and held up a big bag of envelops. "That's right, wedding invitations!" I smiled and chatter filled the room, " After you have received one you can leave, but remember all you lucky ladies that have been invited to my bachelorette party, that it is still this Friday and the regular meeting place." more chatter filled the room, and at this point I could see Kagome, standing beside Ayame and Sango, her two friends had started discussing what they were wearing to my party. "Alright let's get this over with, shall we?"

"And Kagura!" I said, handing out the last invitation, and the last girl left the room. I looked up to see Kagome, standing there with her arms crossed.

"I'm not Invited?" she asked, " To the father of my daughters wedding?"

" Oh just stop with the innocent act!" I said, putting my purse down on the table. "It's sicking to me!" I made my way towards her. "Think you could bring me down by ruining my hair, and by making me gain weight? That's something I can fix Kagome, but your mistake, the mistake you made by leaving here 4 years ago is a mistake you cannot fix. This is your own fault."

"Inuyasha deserves better." she said, refusing to make eye contact. Clearly I hit a nerve. This is going to be the act of a life time for me. I let my eyes fill with tears.

"And you think that's you?" I said my voice shaky. I really wanted her to think I was hurt by everything shes done . "You left him 4 years ago, years he will never get back with his daughter. You think you can just come back, and think everything would be the same? You were wrong Kagome, and you made a mistake you cannot fix." She didn't say anything, so I turned, leaving the room thinking that, that was the end of it. Boy was I wrong.

Finally the day came when it was my bachelorette party. After hours of getting a fake tan, my hair fixed, styled and makeup done. It was time to go meet up at the club. I ha decided on wearing a small teal dress. The dress was very sensuous and trendy , it was softly padded, with lifted bust cups and elastic shirring which provided a figure flattering fit. A fabric drape led from the centre of the bust and made my curves much more noticeable. There was multiple elastic bands at the back which was sure to attract a lot of attention. My hair was curled, and mu bangs were styled back into a beautiful French braid. The night was going to be grey with Kagome out of the picture.

"It has come to my attention we have a bride in the house!" the DJ shouted into his microphone, and I smiled as the ladies I was with start pointing at me, the DJ continued, "How about you get up there bride and show us what you can do!" I stood up and made me way to the stage, and started dancing. Many men seemed to enjoy this. Everything was going great until the DJ yelled into the microphone, " Dance off! Someone had challenged you to a dance of bride." I looked up at the DJ, confused as ever when Kagome stepped into the stage and waved.

" This is an invitation party only Kagome!" I yelled over the music, but the DJ invited Kagome into the stage.

"Alright let's get this party started!" The DJ yelled and turned up the music. Kagome had started dancing like a wild animal. At least it look like to me that she must of been a stripper in a past life. I had continued to dance but the males seemed to be more interested in what Kagome had been doing. She can ruin my hair and my body, but she will never, NEVER take away my spotlight. I turned Kagome so she was facing me, and I jumped on to her, causing her to fall to the ground, and we had started fighting.

Kagomes POV

" Break it up ladies!"

I felt two strong hands lift me off the ground, throwing her off of me. I looked around at all the people who had now crowed around and watching. I looked straight ahead and saw another strong man, holding her back.

" Alright, I think it's time you two leave."

" Wait ! You can't do this it's my bachelorette party!"

"If you don't want any trouble miss, then get out of my club" The males said, guiding us towards the exit. We were thrown out of the club, and I looked at Kikyo, who looked like she was ready to explode. She started making her way towards her car and I followed her. I was thinking of what he said to me earlier in the meeting room, and I had to let something be known.

Kikyos POV

How dare she get me kicked out of my own bachelorette party. I started walking fast towards my car. I needed to get out of here before something bad happened to her and I do something I'll go to jail for. But when I started looking for my keys in my purse, Kagome was right beside me.

"You know you said I made a mistake in the past 4 years," she started. "My daughter is not a mistake. Kotomi is perfect. She's my perfect thing." Kagome said. I signed, she didn't get it.

" You know how the story plays out?" I asked. " I get with Inuyasha, and you get heart broken."

" I don't give up that easily." Kagome said, making eye contact.

I banged my fist down onto the roof of my car. Kagome looked taken back by this. "You are so frustrating! Kagome if you keep looking for that happy ending, than you are never going to get it right."

"I know what your trying to do, and it's not gonna work." Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"Yes it is! Love is not always fireworks between two people, but it's a simple understanding and trust. Something you destroyed with Inuyasha when you left him alone 4 years ago." I opened up my car door and slammed it shut. I pulled out of my parking space, and drove away. Leaving Kagome to be alone with her own misery.

Sorry for the late update, I haven't had the inspiration to write for this story, but this idea came to me the other night, and I had to get this all down. I want to finish this story soon, so I figured out a way to make it write, instead of putting it off. Please review! Its greatly appreciated ! 3

If school work isn't bad than..

5 reviews I'll update when I can get to it  
10 reviews Ill update in 3 weeks  
15+ reviews ill update in 2 weeks


	10. Two is better than one

_" You know how the story plays out?" I asked. " I get with Inuyasha, and you get heart broken."_

_" I don't give up that easily." Kagome said, making eye contact._

_I banged my fist down onto the roof of my car. Kagome looked taken back by this. "You are so frustrating! Kagome if you keep looking for that happy ending, than you are never going to get it right."_

_"I know what your trying to do, and it's not gonna work." Kagome said in a quiet voice._

_"Yes it is! Love is not always fireworks between two people, but it's a simple understanding and trust. Something you destroyed with Inuyasha when you left him alone 4 years ago." I opened up my car door and slammed it shut. I pulled out of my parking space, and drove away. Leaving Kagome to be alone with her own misery._

* * *

Speak Now, chapter 10 ; Two is better than one

Short chapter, enjoy.

Woot woot! Double digits in a chapter ! (:

* * *

* * *

"Any fool can be a father, but it takes a real man to be a Daddy."

Kagomes POV

"_As long as were together" _

_I leaned into Inuyasha, I missed that warm feeling I felt when I was with him. I was alone for hours, but it felt like days. I hated it, hated that feeling of being alone. He had come into my window that night, and i cried. I was happy to not be alone anymore, and was happy that there was that warm feeling again. Inuyasha grabbed my hand, forcing my heart to skip a beat. I looked up at him, confused as ever. I must of looked it cause he smiled that goofy smile at me, the one that makes you weak in the knees._

"_I'll protect you with my life." My eyes widened as Inuyasha looked into them. There was a sudden change in his eyes. His pupils dilated._

"_Inuyasha-" I could fell my face turning redder and redder. It felt like he could see right through me by the way he was watching me. His eyes drew me in, I couldn't look away.-_

And then it happened. I had started laughing. I did that when I was embarrassed, laughing.

"Cut!" Keade had yelled, but Inuyasha still held onto my hand.  
"What?" He asked. It was now his turn to go red. "Am I doing something wrong?"  
"No!" I laughed. "Its just I've never seen you so serious before, and you know how I get sometimes when it comes to these things." Inuyasha looked and me and lowered his voice, "Are you embarrassed?"  
Truth was I wasn't that embarrassed. I mean I've kissed guys before, it was just with Inuyasha, things were different. This was going to be our first kiss in the final act, and to be honest I didn't want this moment to end. Everything about it just seemed so perfect, expect for the fact people were watching us.

"I wouldn't use the word embarrassed, maybe more the less shy, or nervous." I said avoiding eye contact. You could tell he thought it was cute.

"Hello! We have a plane to catch soon!" Kikyo had yelled from where she was off stage, causing Inuyasha to drop my hand and looked away.

And there was also that. I was trying to stall hoping that we would miss the plane to the wedding and they would just have to postpone it or something. I needed more time.

Its been a few weeks since that night in the parking lot at Kikyo's bachelorette party. What she said had got me thinking.  
"_Kagome if you keep looking for that happy ending, than you are never going to get it right." _

She was wrong. I'm not looking for this happy ending for myself, its not like I want to destroy a marriage. But my daughter- our daughter deserves a happy life, and Kikyo wont let that happened as long as shes with Inuyasha.

"_Love is not always fireworks between two people, but it's a simple understanding and trust. Something you destroyed with Inuyasha when you left him alone 4 years ago." _But she was right. I did destroy the trust between himself and I. I took away the first 3 years of his daughter life, years he wont get back, and soon him and Kikyo will start a family, will he even have time for Kotomi? For me? Kikyo was right, I had to get it right. Now.

But it's not like the wedding is today or anything so whats the rush? They were going to were they first met to get married. I wasn't invited, and Inuyasha didn't know that.

"Take two, action!"  
_"Inuyasha-" I could fell my face turning redder and redder. It felt like he could see right through me by the way he was watching me. His eyes drew me in, I couldn't look away. Inuyasha started moving closer to my face, I could feel his warm breaths on my forehead as he got closer. He squeezed my hand tight, our faces only inches away. My heart was beating so loud I couldn't hear anymore. I was scared Inuyasha could hear it, and figure out that I've been waiting for this moment with him. Our faces were only inches apart, and when we kiss, it will be just like in the movies. He would realize hes making a mistake marrying Kikyo-  
_Kikyo ran through my bedroom door, yelling cut. Kaede had stood up from the directors chair, and looked angry. Inuyasha had gone a bright red, and he looked at Kikyo.

"Whats going on?" Kaede yelled, coming over to Kikyo.  
"Sister, don't get me wrong this whole kiss thing seems fantastic," Kikyo had said through closed teeth, "But its just wrong! I mean your giving the audience what they want to early, but if you wait til after the big final battle, the audience will be on the edge of their seats for the rest of the series! But if you give it to them now," Kikyo said shaking her head. "Its not as exciting"

"You know Kikyo, that very true, and also a very smart idea." Kaede had said, now taking into consideration of what Kikyo just said.  
I stood up, and got in between the two of them, "Kaede that's crazy! The scrip if fantastic the way it is! You can't just change it!" I would kill for her not to change it, but I could I say?  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I think my younger sister is right. Instead of the kiss whats going to happen is..."

_Mine and Inuyasha face were inches from each other, both eyes close. The kiss we both longed for, was finally about to-_

* * *

"_We're home!" Sota yelled, running into my room.  
Mine and Inuyasha eyes flew open as I pushed him away.  
"What are you doing?" Sota asked, blinking at the two of us.  
"Um..well.." _

I watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo left the studio. Everyone was going. They were all invited to the wedding. I was force to sit there and watch one of the most important people in my life make the biggest mistake of a life time.

"Hey Kagome, need a ride to the airport?" Hojo asked, coming over to me with his bags. I looked at him, and smiled sadly.  
"You didn't hear? I wasn't invited to the wedding."

Hojo shrugged. "Neither was I. I'm just going for a little vacation. I need to get away for a bit, you know. And its a shame too, I have 2 extra plane tickets.." He said, his voice trailing off. It never occurred to me at the time how strange this was. That he just so happened to have 2 extra plane tickets. But I went along with it anyways. I rushed home and packed for myself and Kimi. Maybe I didn't have to sit there and watch him wish his life away, maybe there was still hope.

We were now sitting on the plane, Hojo on the right, Kimi in the middle, and myself with the window seat. Hojo had gotten up to go to the bathroom, when I noticed a familiar pair of dog ears making his way towards us, causing a smile to spread upon my face.

"Inuyasha, I thought you and Kikyo were riding first class?" I asked, as he sat in Hojo's seat.  
"We are," he said smiling at Kimi, who was adjusting the hat on her head, "Bathroom is occupied up there, so I decided to come down here, but I'm guessing its busy too." He said looking towards the bathroom.  
"Must not be your lucky day." I said. _More like few weeks, since your selling your soul to the devil._

Inuyasha smiled and shrugged, "Guess not."  
The bathroom for the males looked busy, with Hojo behind a few guys.

"Isn't this great? I get to have you and Kimi here for my wedding?" He said, clearly in a daze. Kikyo hadn't told Inuyasha that me and Kimi weren't invited yet. Hes going to take that hard when he finds out.

"Yeah its great." I said and smiled."Hey Inuyasha, you wouldn't mind just sitting here with Kimi as I use the ladies room?" I asked, giving him the smile, and puppy dog eyes.  
"Alright." He replied and I undid my seat belt.

"I'll be right back sweetheart." I kissed Kimi's head who nodded and I got up, and made my way by Kimi and Inuyasha towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha POV

Kagome walked off, and it was just me and Kimi. I haven't seen her since the night Kikyo found out about her. She might have been my daughter, but I realized I didn't know much about her, and that had to change.

"So Kimi, tell me about yourself." I said, making myself comfy in the seat. She looking at me, and started naming things off on her fingers.  
"I am 3 years old, my favourite colour is green, my favourite food is ramen, but my least favourite foods are spicy ones! My full name is _Kotomi Taisho _but people call me Kimi for short and my favourite show is-"

Kimi continued to talk, but I couldn't see straight. Kotomi Taisho.. Kagomes last name was Higurashi. My last name was Taisho-

"Hey Kimi, how come you don't have the same last name as your mom?" I asked and Kimi smiled. She had just lost a tooth, because one of her front teeth were missing.

"Mama says its so that I will always have a part of my father with me, wherever I go."

My dog ears twitched and Kimi laughed at it. I smiled at the little girl sitting beside me. She was everything, she was perfect.

_Kotomi Taisho._

Kagome POV

I had heard them as I walking back to my seat on the air plane.

"_Mama says its so that I will always have a part of my father with me, wherever I go."_

I started to think I was a monster. Not letting Kimi know her father was the man sitting beside her right now, Inuyasha saw me coming, and stood up so I could get it. I smiled at him and lowered my voice so Kimi wouldn't hear me.

"Inuyasha, I think Kimi deserves to know, your her father. Shes taking quite the liking to you quicker I've ever seen her open up to anyone. I think its time we tell her, but not here, not on the plane, when we get off." Inuyasha nodded.

"And I know the perfect place we can tell her."

It was quite the shock getting off the plane when Kikyo realized I was here after all. I was going to be staying with Ayame and Sango in their hotel room, which was in a different hotel than Kikyo and Inuyashas. After Inuyasha had made sure Kikyo was settled in at the hotel, it took me and Kimi for a drive.

"Where are we going?" I asked many times, but he wouldn't say. He would quickly change the subject. Soon enough we were walking, and we were at the well were me and Inuyasha had met for the first time back when we were little kids, near the secret tree.

_I was so free and alive back then. I was only a little kid with no care in the world. I had been playing with a ball, when it had bounced into the well. I remember looking down the well wondering where it would lead too. I had climbed in, and carefully made my way towards the bottom, which was a whole lot longer than i thought it would be. I was at the bottom with the ball, with no way out. I remember crying for hours, when a small head had poked over the opening, his dog ears twitching. He had put his hand down the well, and I had taken it. My mother always said don't talk to strangers, but this felt different. I felt the "spark" people talk about when you first touch that special someone. _

"_My names Kagome!" I said, "Thank you for your help." I wiped the tear stains on my cheeks away. _

_He picked up the ball, and had started passing it to me. I remember his mother had been there, and had been watching us play together. I remember her telling me Inuyasha was shy, and never really had a "real" friend before because he was a half demon, and people judged him for that. _

_He had helped me get out of the well that day, and changed my life and he never knew. And he hadn't even said a single word._

"You remembered.." I said and he nodded. Kimi had been chasing after a butterfly when I called her over. Inuyasha, Kimi and I had taken a walk, and we were now in front of the secret tree.

"Kotomi, you know how you always wondering about your father?" I asked her, taking the silly hat off her head. Kimi had nodded and I smiled at her. "Well hes been apart of your life for a while now, he wasn't there at first, because mommy made a mistake, because I was scared." I said looking up at Inuyasha, "But mommy was being silly. Your father is a great father, and wants to be apart of your life. Kotomi.. your father is Inuyasha." I said and Kimi had looked up at Inuyasha. A big smile spread across Kimi's face as she jumped towards Inuyasha, giving him a giant hug. Inuyasha had taken her into a hug, and he was holding her tight. Both looking the happiest I had ever seen them. Everything was going to be alright after all. We could be a big happy family, if bridezilla wasn't in the way.

"Daddy!"

I was asked if this was a Inuyasha and Kagome fanficton, or Inuyasha and Kikyo. It is most definitely a Inuyasha and Kagome story. (:  
Please review ! xoxo


End file.
